


Episode 3-22 - "The Closed Circle"

by stgjr, Turandokht



Series: Undiscovered Frontier Season 3 - "The Coming Storm" [22]
Category: Babylon 5, Battlestar Galactica (2003), Original Work
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Multiple Crossovers, Multiverse, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stgjr/pseuds/stgjr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turandokht/pseuds/Turandokht
Summary: Robert and the Aurora crew rush to discover Reshan's Temple before the forces of darkness can reach it.
Series: Undiscovered Frontier Season 3 - "The Coming Storm" [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/875274
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Undiscovered Frontier - A Multiverse Crossover Space Opera





	1. Chapter 1

**Teaser**  
  
  
The mercenaries converged on Miko. They took no chances and opened fire at once, mass effect rifles chattering and micro-rockets salvoing from under-barrel launchers. They were attacking Miko like she was a _tank,_ not a random girl practicing in the park. She had a split second to respond, trembling as she spun away and called into herself a wall of fire that detonated the rockets in mid-air.  
  
With the mercs concentrating on Miko, Liara was left alone. She called forth a biotic attack to pin the mysterious woman in the darkness of the trees with a singularity. Her target moved faster than seemed possible, and easily evaded it. Even as she did, pulse fire came from the woman’s new position, unerringly accurate. Liara _knew_ how dangerous the game she had been playing was… So the lightweight body armour plate she had been wearing on her torso kept her from being killed instantly as the pulse fire tore into it and flung her off her feet and backwards.  
  
With a smirk, the woman drew a second gun, letting the first fall to a lanyard. She looked sharply for Miko as the woman used her Firebending to drive the Mercs back into cover. They were all the finest veterans, highly equipped, and two of them were biotics who were pushing Miko to the limit. She already had a wound from a gunshot on her arm and it was slowing her bending down.  
  
Julia couldn’t do much about anything, because the musician with his blank eyes was moving as fast as the others before him. He had lunged in a blur of motion and flung her backwards across the stone, slamming down into the rocks of the walkway around the lake, and then was on top of her a moment later. All of her skill had just served to keep her from slamming her head into the rocks as she fell and skidded to a stop under the enormous blow. _Ugh, I think that was another rib,_ she thought as the pain flared.  
  
Then she had other problems. The man was over her, pinning her down with a knife in one hand and … _Fangs_ descending from his teeth. Even after all this, Julia felt a moment of incomprehending shock and terror. _Vampires. Pretenders are Vampires._  
  
But the dead man hesitated. And in a moment’s hope, Julia knew why. The simple silver band necklace of her mother’s had been a nice choice for a morning exercising out in the park. Now it symbolically stood between her and death.  
  
As Miko battled the mercenaries, the Pretender woman who had driven Liara out of the fray waited for her chance with the second gun, stepping from the shadows into the dim pre-dawn light and levelling it. In a glimmer of light, Liara, struggling to her feet, saw what the gun was, and gasped in horror.  
  
It was a Romulan disruptor pistol. And Liara had no doubt at all that the calm and cool woman had it set to disintegrate.  
  
Aiming at Miko’s back as the woman finally engulfed one of the mercenaries in flames, there was a smirk on that pale face with plump red lips and sunglasses on before dawn. She pulled the trigger like a practiced killer and the green beam lanced out.  
  
Miko spun around just in time to be caught full-on the chest by the beam. Liara felt a scream die in her lips as she charged her biotics for the attack. _Too Late, Goddess_!  
  
But Miko’s eyes were glowing white, and the beam slammed into a whirling wind and rings of fire around her instead of striking her body, being absorbed and refracted by the immense power surging from within Miko. Her attacker’s face twisted into a grimace. “ _Raava._ ” She held down the trigger, and the sheer energies of the horrifying disintegrating weapon pitted themselves against the Avatar State as the Pretender drained the charge trying to burn through.  
  
And then Miko felt it, through the Avatar State. She _was_ the Avatar, she was complete… And through the defences she had raised, she was being attacked again anyway. A mind pressed into her own, dark and corrupted. It commanded her to stillness, it tried to pull a distinction between her and the Avatar, to bleed pure fear into her. _You don’t know bending, you can’t hold this, you are imperfect, behind in your training…_  
  
The thoughts crept like corrosion into Miko’s mind.  
  
Julia’s necklace had lasted long enough for the attacker to claw and battery at her neck with gloved hands until awkwardly ripping it off. She fought back with a pocket knife, lunging up to just break the blade off in his chest to no effect. For all that, this was an unskilled creature, acting almost like an animal, incomprehending in how he handled his hands and body. But _Hungry._  
  
And then his head exploded from his body in a whirling motion of a stark silver blade which glinted in the rising light. It rolled across the stone as the headless body toppled back down onto Julia, and she struggled to kick it up, looking up.  
  
A short figure in a barnous stood there with a scarf wrapped over where her eyes should be and long curly black hair descending on her back. She held a silver blade dripping with dark red dead blood and flecked with bits of flesh and bone.  
  
“Rebecca,” she called out, sharply. “I’m going to give you the rest you deserved all those years ago!”  
  
The Pretender woman deactivated the disruptor and whipped around, leaving Miko in the Avatar State to regain her strength and turn on the mercs around her. She reached out and flipped up an object which extended into a memory-metal sword, and began to retreat. “Come at me, bitch,” she responded with a growl.  
  
The woman in the barnous, no eyes required, ran straight for her. The two swords clashed sharply in the rising sun, and clashed again. Each time that the Pretender struck with her blade, she found it met with silver that bent, chipped, and yielded, but revealed a steel core beneath that held. The little blindfolded woman always knew where her opponent was in time to match the blade against blade.  
  
Freed from the telepathic attack, Miko turned her power on the Eclipse mercenaries. With the Avatar State _all_ of the elements, even those she hadn't trained fully with, were at her command. With a swing of her leg she carved grass and earth from beneath them, throwing them off their feet. The Asari grimaced and kept her footing with a backward jump. She threw a biotic bolt at Miko that was leapt over effortlessly, the air beneath Miko propelling her into the air. Once airborne she twisted and drew the same air with her, projecting it forward in a tightly-packed funnel cloud that slammed into the Asari with all the strength of a miniature tornado. The woman went flying back down the path. A rapid series of hand gestures summoned stone from beneath the lush grass, stone that wrapped around the Asari's limbs and waist to pin her in place.  
  
The Salarians recovered. The red-skinned Salarian gave the order to fire only to be taken from the side by a biotic bolt that sent him spinning skyward. Still in the fight, Liara focused her biotic gifts into an even larger bolt, one that burst into a singularity once it was over the remaining Salarians. The pull of the generated dark matter drew them into the air.  
  
Miko raised her hands, summoning twin funnels of tightly-packed air, with stone and fire mixed within. With a single downward gesture she struck the Salarians with these weapons. Liara's singularity burst at the same time, as she willed the energies to expand outward in a brief explosion of dark matter. The twin strike put both down for the count, leaving them wounded and unconscious.  
  
As Miko swung to assist the mysterious woman, she saw the blades skitter together and the Pretender lean down with her strength into Ms. Blindfold. For a moment it seemed like she would drive the shorter woman into the ground. Then Blindfold released her blade with one hand and let herself be driven to the side, but the bottom dropped out from the Pretender she was fighting; the woman toppled forward as her weight shifted.  
  
With the heavy leather gloves she wore, Ms. Blindfold grabbed the blade of her own weapon and bunted it back up into the torso of her opponent, sliding her hand down to the crossguard. She pulled hard and flicked the blade back across the woman’s chest. A horrible screaming erupted across the park as the wound seemed to hiss, and the blindfolded woman rose, twisting the blade in deeper and deeper.  
  
“It was done fairly,” she said, ‘looking’ down as the figure below her toppled into the paving stones, and twitched, and finally did not move any longer as the silvered blade was thrust up into the neck from below. “No Powers, no lightsabre. No eyes,” she smirked and then shook her head slowly, and drawing the blade back from the corpse, dropped to her knees--and tenderly kissed the forehead of the rotted, emaciated corpse which was all that was left on the ground. “Rest easy. I have freed your body.”  
  
As Julia rose, she realised the universal translator on her omnitool was translating the woman’s words for her, and through the pain, she haltingly checked the original language.  
  
_Old New Franconian._ The language unique to S0T5, the legendary tongue of the _Earthreign_.  
  
The sun rose over the park, and the woman rose to face it. Julia realised who they were dealing with now. She’d seen the images. The resemblance left her no doubt. “Yellow,” Julia said.  
  
“Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Captain Andreys, but we need to go now. They will not stop, and the rest of the Dawn-Bearers need you. My ship is waiting.”  
  
"Those things… I remember the one on Noveria, but are they actually—"  
  
"Yes and no,” Yellow answered, preempting her. “They’re creatures of sapient nightmare. They are formed by feeding on fear. But once they do… They become as real as matters for your comprehension, anyway. You will learn more, but we must go."  
  
"Not without them," Julia insisted, noting the injuries on her comrades. Now that the danger was past Miko was back to normal, her amber-toned eyes showing instead of the solid white of before. She was looking to the gunshot wound on her arm with a grimace, as if just remembering she was hit. Liara looked just as worse for wear.  
  
Instead of the opposition she'd anticipated, Yellow simply nodded. Before Julia could say anything else, the all-too-familiar sensation of a Darglan transporter whisked them away from the battle site.  
  
  
  
  
Alone in the fractally-twisted spaces of the Fracture of Universe S0T5, in spaces that once hailed the Terran Reich, the legendary Earthreign, as their ruler, the Alliance vessel _Jayhawk_ continued its solitary flight at her top speed of Warp 6.  
  
Inside the cockpit the ship's official master, Captain Robert Dale, Paladin of the Alliance, felt like he wanted to vomit. The same could be said for the two present members of his operations team, as Gina Inviere and Lieutenant Talara shared his metaphysical gifts and thus the sensitivity to the wrongness that existed within the Fracture.  
  
The only person in the cockpit who wasn't pale and nauseated was Lieutenant Commander Jarod, Operations Officer from the _Aurora_ , who was the natural choice for pilot for the moment given his relative insensitivity to the wrongness of the Fracture. "We'll be there soon," he said. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Like I'm going to vomit," Robert answered weakly. He glanced to the systems screen he was technically manning. The warp drives on the _Jayhawk_ were running at their maximum potential, something they weren't meant to do indefinitely. They were starting to push the ship like it'd never been pushed before. He tapped a button on the console. "Engineering. Lucy, looks like the drive's getting a little hot."  
  
" _It's the field intensity, I'm trying to compensate but it's not easy._ " Her voice betrayed she was suffering just as they were. " _Why did this damn place have to be in the Fracture? I feel like I'm going to hurl all over the engines._ "  
  
"If we're right, this was a battle from the height of a war with the Darkness," Robert said. "A war that probably caused the Fracture in the first place. We can't be surprised this place exists inside of it."  
  
"There's still a lot we have to learn about that old war," Jarod said. "The information we have on it is sketchy. We haven't found any Darglan accounts in either of the S4W8 databases, or any databases recovered from Darglan space."  
  
"Maybe the Darglan didn't want to remember the war, as a people," Talara suggested. "It marked the end of their interuniversal civilization."  
  
As she spoke, Robert saw some color return to her bronze-toned face. Her eyes, with their mostly-Human appearance save the lavender dot in the center of her irises, seemed to focus more.  
  
He felt it too. The sense of wrongness was fading.  
  
"I'm picking up a large mass ahead," Jarod said. "Bringing us out of warp in one minute."  
  
As those final seconds passed by, Meridina arrived from the quarters she was sharing with Lucy, looking better than she had before going to rest. Lucy arrived after her just in time for Jarod to bring the ship out of warp.  
  
"Well, that's certainly impressive," Robert remarked.  
  
Through the cockpit's front windows was the sight that fascinated them all. Ahead of their ship was a massive sphere of metal, broken and battered with multiple openings in the shell. Surrounding the sphere was a great cloud of debris, hugging it like an aura, with pieces small enough to fit in a fist and large enough to rival even the _Aurora_ in size. The sphere itself was ninety kilometers in diameter, completely stupendous in size, second only to the colossal Dyson Sphere found in S5T3.  
  
As they approached the larger pieces of debris became recognizable. " _Vengeur_ -class," Jarod noted. "There must have been dozens of them at least. And a whole bunch of other ships we don't recognize."  
  
Lucy set a station for sensor readings. "Jarod, look at this elemental comparison. Is that what I think it is?"  
  
Jarod glanced quickly at the results from one of the scanners. "Its Darglan," he said. More results showed. "And that might actually be a piece of bio-armored hull. The composition suggests _Vorlon_ bio-armor."  
  
"The Vorlons were here?" Robert stared ahead as the debris loomed larger.  
  
"Looks like it. Another of the samples is coming up as a ninety-five percent match to Apexai-made alloys. And there's even more here the sensors don't recognize."  
  
As he spoke the others were already feeling something different. "They were desperate," Gina said softly. "I can feel it here."  
  
Talara nodded. "I'm feeling terror. They knew they would probably die, and they were terrified of what they were fighting."  
  
"But they were still holding." Lucy's expression was grim. "Desperate, terrified, and utterly defiant."  
  
Robert swallowed. "I recognize this feeling," he said, concentrating on an old wrongness surrounding the area. "I've felt this before. On Gamma Piratus."  
  
"I can feel the deaths." Even without the nausea of the Fracture present, Meridina's face was pale. Besides feeling what the others sensed, her telepathic talents felt the mass death-traces of people who'd died in the hulks they were now flying around. Many had been telepaths and left stronger traces. Proud, terrified, desperate, defiant, it all mixed together.  
  
The debris field thickened as they closed on the sphere, forcing greater maneuvering from Jarod. He flew them between the shattered pieces of one of the _Vengeur_ -class dreadnoughts. As they emerged out the other end they were presented with another piece of debris, this in the shape of a tall, red-and-white vertical hammerhead bow with a blown weapon turret on the side. Jarod had to bank the _Jayhawk_ to starboard, hard, to evade it, then come back to his original heading to avoid the burnt silver of a catamaran-shaped hulk.  
  
Around them, they could feel a further unease, it felt like something was lurking in the background around them, a fundamental tension. Nobody could place it, but it left them all on edge.  
  
"We're almost there," Lucy noted, even as a familiar-looking hulk loomed ahead. Everyone felt a little ache in their hearts at the broken ruin of a Darglan Emergency Cruiser, a sister to their own _Aurora_.  
  
Beyond the feelings of the others, Robert felt like he could see what happened back then. In a corner of his being he imagined the great dark forms, ships that seemed to be made of living shadow, and the vicious onslaught of these vessels as they seemed to eliminate deflectors and crumple armor to dust, destroying and slaughtering the defenders of the sphere by the dozen. He wondered if it was his imagination, or in moments, if it might be a real memory.  
  
The sphere itself loomed ahead of them. Jarod guided them toward its broken exterior while Lucy returned her attention to the sensors. "Most of the station is in vacuum," she said. "I can't tell if it's from battle damage or if someone deliberately decompressed the interior. But I'm picking up a sign of a remnant atmosphere toward the central core. Looks like it's still sealed against vacuum."  
  
"Any sign of a place to land?" Robert asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm not sure of any way to directly access the intact portion save for beaming in."  
  
A tone filled the cockpit. Gina checked her station. "We're getting a signal from inside the station. It's a message, naming all of us except Talara. ' _Welcome to_ A Famoso _. We will meet you in the Garden._ "  
  
"Nice to get an invitation, like that's not ominous as hell," Jarod remarked. "So we all go?"  
  
"We'll go." Robert stood and nodded once to Talara. "Talara, beam us over and keep watch. Let us know if you pick anything up."  
  
"Yes sir," she answered dutifully.  
  
  
  
  
The _Jayhawk_ 's transport capacity meant that the sensitives beamed over first. They took a moment to sense for immediate danger while Lucy verified the atmosphere with her omnitool scanners. "It's fully breathable," she said, removing her breathing mask and returning it to the folds of her robe. The others did the same. Lucy and Gina had the blue robes Gersallians used for field Knights of Swenya while Meridina donned a brown field robe like Robert's own. The ladies had purple armor while Robert's was an azure blue shade.  
  
Another burst of light formed. Jarod appeared, wearing a field action uniform with a pulse pistol in his hip holster. "Well, I can see why it's called a garden," he mused.  
  
The structure they were within teemed with plant life and flowing water, vast enough that the water currents included an active waterfall. "Reminds me of what Scotty said about the Genesis Project cave," Robert said, taking in the sight.  
  
They walked on, following a stone-laid path toward a central piazza in the lush space. The scents were fully natural, wafting down from flower-bearing trees. It was hard to imagine they were in the middle of an ancient space station, not on a planet somewhere. The vast open space stretched on for kilometres all around them.  
  
The piazza itself had four approaches, each a stone-hewn path. There were old benches and chairs present, as well as rose bushes. In the piazza center the floor was carved marble, forming an eagle insignia. Robert recognized it from the briefing materials from the _Huascar_ 's discovery in the Cyrannus Cluster: it was the symbol of the Terran Reign, with its Old New Franconian declaration of _Mes Werke, damiu que mon Leutle ne soit esklaven sind._ "My work, all so that my people shall never again be slaves".  
  
As they approached, he felt something familiar. A trace left long ago, the metaphysical equivalent of a remnant sunbeam from a once-risen sun. _I remember this_ , he thought. _I felt it… where?_ After a moment's consideration he remembered. _Umintamil. It was in Umintamil_. His eyes widened as he considered what that meant. The old Gersallian monastery where he spent six weeks trying to get stronger control over his expanded powers was known as once being a favored spot for Swenya, in her late years, to meditate and reflect on her life, and mourn those who had passed. If he felt the same remnant light here was he did there…  
  
...then Swenya herself had been to this place, long ago.  
  
But more than that, it was clear that something significant happened in this place. An act that he felt was, in some way, literally awesome, such that it left a mark for sensitives like him to sense.  
  
Meridina looked around at the piazza, her face full of wonder. "I can feel it. She was _here_." Her voice was barely a breath. "Swenya was _here_."  
  
"I feel it too," Lucy said. "Something happened here. It's left a… mark of some kind."  
  
Jarod was still scanning quietly. "It's not something that shows up on sensors. Anything else you can—"  
  
The four felt the danger all at once, the dark and malevolent shadow of a threat. A shadow they remembered. Their lightsabers hissed to life in unison.  
  
Then the power came, pure and strong, nearly knocking them off their feet when the wave hit. In the middle of the plaza a single dark form slammed into the ground. They knew who the figure would be even without looking toward her, seeing the ashen gray complexion and the eyes as red as burning coals.  
  
"Tisiphone," Robert hissed.  
  
The Fury of NEUROM sneered at his reaction. "I won't be holding back this time, worms!"  
  
The attack came fast, and it came like a sudden storm. Red lightsaber blades flashed to life, one in each hand, and in the blink of an eye she was in their midst. Her speed was astonishing and her ferocity enough to startle them all. Her lightsabers slashed independent of the raw force that knocked them backward and interrupted their attacks on her.  
  
Jarod watched, nearly struck dumb with awe. He was used to his friends and comrades going through foes with ease, but here they were, with a four to one advantage, and their foe was outfighting them all _at once_. One by one her strikes burnt armor and robe, even skin. Bursts of sheer will threw them to the ground the moment their guard was down.  
  
As the others were forced away, Gina thought she had an opening and rushed in. The Tisiphone whirled, forcing the blue blade away from her back and bringing her foot up. She kicked Gina in the mouth with enough force to smash bone and break teeth, causing her to spin and hit the ground, blood spurting from her lips. Tisiphone loomed over her as if to strike Gina down before she could recover.  
  
Desperate to help, Jarod went for his pulse pistol and fired. Even with her back turned one of the Tisiphone's blades flashed backward, catching the blast and batting it off into the bushes. She turned on him and snarled. "Ignorant child, you dare to call yourself a 'Pretender'? You would be killed for that on many worlds." She charged at him.  
  
Meridina got back to her feet and lashed out with her mind, relying on her telepathic power to attack their foe. What she encountered was utter, vicious darkness, a deep well of anger and hatred and desire for power that defied reason. Just touching it was agony and she had to break off the attack probe, at which point Tisiphone tossed her back to the ground.  
  
Robert, back on his knees, summoned his strength and sent a wall of force at the Fury. She sensed it coming and met force with force, throwing it back at him and sending him flying into the bushes of the piazza.  
  
This left nobody to stand between the Tisiphone and Jarod, and she went in for the kill. Jarod scrambled backward, firing as he did, just for each bolt to be deflected by the Tisiphone's crimson lightsabers. Instinctive fear filled him at the sight of his charging foe, telling him there was nothing he could do to stop her from slicing him into pieces.  
  
A moment before her lightsabers could come down on him, Lucy appeared between them. Her blue lightsaber met the Tisiphone's weapons and stopped them. Her expression was locked into grim determination to counter the proud sneer that curled the Tisiphone's black lips.  
  
Jarod scrambled away, giving Lucy the ground she needed as the full fury of the Tisiphone came down on her, a living crimson whirlwind battering at Lucy's blue blade. Her foe was the quickest she'd ever fought, with a vicious darkness unlike any she'd encountered before. She felt fear at the power of this adversary and, with effort, pushed it away, relying on her instincts empowered by the Flow of Life. They guided her arms and her blade, moving them inhumanly fast to block the flurry of strikes that came next. The Tisiphone seemed determined to kill her, and she would not let that happen.  
  
After several moments of their duel the Tisiphone's sneer turned into a grin. "Now that’s more worthy," she purred. "If only we'd fought on _Deep Space Nine_ , I might have gotten greater satisfaction in my victory."  
  
Lucy didn't react to the taunt. She couldn't let herself react to anything, not to her fear, not to her worry over her comrades, or her anger at this foe for hurting them. She ignored all emotions and centered herself on her connection to the Flow of Life. She let it guide her as the attack resumed, even more ferocious than before. It took everything she had to deflect the storm of blows the Tisiphone rained upon her. Her lightsaber movements had to be quick and had to be exact to resist.  
  
It was almost more than she could manage. Lucy felt pressed to the limits of her speed, her endurance, and her focus, but she found the strength to keep her poise. She turned and backed away, surrendering ground without letting herself be pinned into place. She felt each blow coming before it could land and blocked it as necessary, allowing only glancing blows that singed and stung but did not inflict wounds.  
  
Her fighting only seemed to make the Tisiphone more determined to strike her down. The Tisiphone whirled about Lucy, testing her defense again and again. "I can sense you faltering, girl," she hissed. "You are _not_ my equal."  
  
"I won't let you harm my friends." The remark was made without rancor or even passion. It was a matter of fact statement, a declaration of intent.  
  
Robert and Meridina were recovering again. They tried to go in and help Lucy. The Tisiphone dodged a wave of force from Robert and used one of her blades to stop Meridina's attack. She whirled away from Lucy for a moment and threw Meridina into Robert with a precise wall of force. She turned back as Lucy came for her, weapon raised, and their blades again locked.  
  
The Tisiphone growled and unleashed her will against Lucy to knock her back. She succeeded only partially, as Lucy quickly recovered. Again they rushed to meet each other.  
  
There was a blur of motion. Another figure appeared between them. Twin ruby blades came from the bone-crafted weapon in her hands, a lightsaber that somehow packed two blades into the same space as one, that intercepted the weapons of both. A masked face with a turban to cover the head looked toward Tisiphone and then Lucy. "This battle is over," the figure declared with an electronically distorted voice.  
  
  


  
**Undiscovered Frontier  
" _The Closed Circle_ "**

  
  
  
“Stand down, Tisiphone,” the voice instructed next, and the mask turned levelly to face Lucy. “Stand down, Lucilla,” it added, in scratchy, metallic overtones.  
  
Lucy refused, though she fell back from the strange figure, back toward her friends who held their blades at the ready. Conversely, the Tisiphone retreated as ordered, stepping back and deactivating her lightsabres to stand with a bemused smirk curled on her lips as she flipped her hood back up and gazed at them, looking confident and unconcerned.  
  
Lucy slowly fell in with the others. They could _all_ feel it, except for Jarod: The second being had _no_ presence in the Flow of Life, no connection to it like their own. Not light, not dark. _None._  
  
“If you were wise, you would obey,” Tisiphone spoke again, “for you face more power than you can possibly imagine: the ultimate weapon.”  
  
“That’s enough,” the figure rejoindered, shooting a sharp, masked glance back to the Tisiphone.  
  
Though he couldn’t sense the masked figure, Robert _could_ sense that there was enormous power in the being, that Tisiphone was being perfectly honest. He lowered his weapon and extinguished the blade.  
  
“Who are you?” he challenged. “Why did you let Tisiphone attack us?”  
  
“Attack? If this was an attack, you’d be dead,” Tisiphone laughed, only for the figure to whip up a gloved hand, raised in a stop gesture at the palm. Once again the Tisiphone went silent, and the masked figure refused to answer.  
  
“Since she isn’t feeling very talkative right now, I thought I’d mention that I always call her ‘Neanderthal’,” a voice rang out as a small party moved out from some trees and down the path toward the others.  
  
Robert shot a look at the familiar sound. It was Sidney Hank, approaching from the opposite direction, wearing a business suit as if he were on his way to a board meeting. At his side, carrying a case, was the mysterious agent Mr. Black that Meridina recognized from Noveria. Another woman, vaguely white-Hispanic and with a mask with a visible HUD lowered over her upper face, stood at his opposite side, fingering a lightsabre. And Scirocco Montague, the immensely powerful telepath in Sidney's employ who'd once single-handedly killed an Aristo, hung behind her, staring almost entranced at the cowled and masked figure that Sidney had just called the Neanderthal.  
  
Lucy swore she heard a soft snarl from under the mask.  
  
“Impertinent as ever, Sidney,” they most definitely heard.  
  
Hank stopped walking. The others halted with him. “Take the mask off. I know exactly what you look like already and I can show all the others if I feel like it.”  
  
The left hand of the figure reached over and pulled the right glove from her hand, revealing delicately white-alabaster skin that was flawlessly perfect, with pale nails. Then, ever so methodically, and almost reverently, she unclasped the mask from the turban, and slowly peeled it to the side and down.  
  
It revealed a woman, better described as handsome than beautiful, but still aethereally perfect. Her brow was heavy and sharp, but her eyes vivid and green, her hair red, chin prominent. Pulling the turban off with the mask, her red hair cascaded down her back. “You will call me Alekto,” she instructed simply, as she dropped mask and turban to the ground beside her. “And Sidney, you will perhaps reflect on the fact that when the Circle is closed, I may be _far_ less tolerant of your impertinence.”  
  
"I suspect we'll both be reconsidering our relationship once the Circle is closed," he replied, not bothering to react directly to the offered threat. "Although let's be honest, we'll still have a common interest." He didn't bother elaborating on it.  
  
Sensing Lucy's own impatience and feeling some of his own, Robert imposed a diplomatic tone to his voice. "Well, now that we're all here, we have questions. About this Circle that keeps getting mentioned, what it has to do with the Brotherhood of Kohbal, and the location of Reshan's Temple." He looked from Sidney to the Alekto and back. "And that's not mentioning the ancient war that was fought here, a war that's still shaping the Multiverse today."  
  
"The Multiverse has long been shaped by the Darkness," the Alekto said. "Countless civilizations have fallen at their hands. Whole universes purged of light and life. That is all you need to know at this time."  
  
"The Circle's the urgent matter," Sidney said in agreement. "Everything depends on keeping it intact."  
  
"And the Circle is?" Lucy asked. "Some kind of object in Reshan's Temple?"  
  
"The Circle is not an object, girl, it is a metaphorical construct." The Alekto gave her an annoyed look. "One that I was not pleased to learn."  
  
"There'll be a day when you learn what the Circle is, but right now, even learning about it would put it at risk," Sidney remarked. "What you need to know now is that Reshan's Temple is necessary to keeping it intact. There is something kept there, something you need to gain access to."  
  
"Holy crap."  
  
The words drew everyone's attention to Jarod. He was staring at the Alekto intently. He swallowed. "That word. 'Alekto'." His eyes faced Robert and then Meridina. "It's Ancient Greek. It's the name of one of the Furies."  
  
"As is Tisiphone," Robert remembered.  
  
"Yes, but the name itself has a _meaning_ ," Jarod continued. "Translated from Ancient Greek, it means unending, or _endless_."  
  
The Alekto shot a sharp look at Jarod, but rather than speak, just smirked.  
  
The word struck a chord in the others, save Gina. "As in 'the Endless'?" Meridina asked him.  
  
Jarod nodded, his mind making it clear that was exactly what he was thinking.  
  
She turned her head to face the Alekto, who met her eyes. Interest and pride shined in them. Meridina searched her own memories and felt where the familiarity she was feeling came from. "You," she said. "You were at the judgement of the Darglan millennia ago." As she spoke those words the memory of the ancient recording came back easily.  
  
"I was," she said. "I always felt their punishment was lax, given the devastation their irresponsibility wrought. You think of the Darglan as innocent explorers; to everyone who actually had to deal with them, they were gullible idiots who got trillions of people killed. But that is irrelevant to the matter at hand." Those green eyes focused intently on Meridina, to the exclusion of the others. "Sidney believes you are the best candidates to complete the Circle, but you are woefully lacking in skill. I require a test if I am to be convinced you are capable of meeting the challenges involved."  
  
"Oh, another test, I love those," Lucy groused sarcastically. "Are you going to have your pet _swevyra'kse_ try to dice us into pieces again?"  
  
Tisiphone's eyes blazed with readiness, but the Alekto shook her head. "Nothing so difficult, child. You will actually have a hope of completing this one.” Her expression turned sharp, and she stared directly at Merdinia. “I want to see if you are sapient, or an animal. Come here.”  
  
She reached down into the folds of her robe and produced a rectangular box, one side of which seemed a black well of emptiness.  
  
“The rules are simple, Meridinia,” The Alekto said with a coldly unflinching face. “Put your hand inside the box. No matter what happens, don’t take it out. If you do, you will die.”  
  
Meridina's eyes focused on the box. Robert stepped up beside her, frowning. "You're not killing her, not over something like this," he insisted. "That's not necessary."  
  
“The Box only allows you to kill yourself. I _must_ know,” The Alekto shot a look at Sidney as if to preemptively quell him.  
  
"She doesn't mean me immediate harm," Meridina said softly. "None that I can sense." She stepped forward. "And our lives are already at risk. If this will lead us to the secrets _Mastrash_ Ledosh died to protect, I will do it."  
  
The box was held up to her. Meridina's senses felt nothing particular about. Her life was not threatened by the box itself. But she did feel unsettled by it. The others were too, severely, and the tension in the piazza was increasing steadily.  
  
With her eyes on the Alekto, Meridina put her right hand into the box.  
  
Her hand caught fire.  
  
At least, that's how it felt. The pain shot through her hand as if she'd dipped it in flaming acid. Her face twisted into a wince and she nearly cried out from the intensity of it.  
  
There was something else to it, something more intense. She _knew,_ she _absolutely knew,_ that her hand was being melted, being destroyed. It was burning in chemical agony, flesh was melting away to reveal muscle and tendon and below it bone. It was being utterly obliterated. Every biophysical instinct in her entire body screamed for her to take it out instantly, to quench the pain.  
  
_This is a test._ She focused on the light of Swenya that she had felt around her. She felt that light, gently encapsulating her, her existence, her feelings, her determination to do Good and Right by the Code. If the price of this was that The Alekto would take her hand, she was prepared to give it.  
  
The Alekto watched rigidly, betraying no emotion. Her eyes did not flicker, even as Sidney watched her sharply.  
  
Sharply from across the gap between the two groups, the woman named Green and Tisiphone exchanged a glance, the glance leaving little doubt at Green’s disgust, or the fact that the two of them knew each other from the past.  
  
Meridina felt her heartbeat and her breathing slow as the unimaginable agony continued, and yet she didn’t have the slightest ability to faint even if she wanted to. The impulsive temptation to remove her hand… Slowly began to fade. Her calmness at the Flow of Life settled her. Her hand was gone, and it was gone to a purpose she would understand. Swenya was here, with her, the Light of Life was here, with her.  
  
“Alekto,” Green said quietly, “she has passed.”  
  
The Alekto started, and nodded. “You are right.”  
  
Tisiphone’s lips curled into a sneering frown. Her Master ignored her.  
  
The Alekto pulled the box away. From the agony evident on Meridina’s face, from what the others could feel of her, Robert and Lucy and Gina had been blanching in horror. But suddenly, as the _The Box_ was pulled back, Meridina’s hand was revealed--perfectly intact, without a blemish on it. Meridina herself, so convincing was the device, stared at it in shock.  
  
“She might just be the one,” the Alekto said, shaking her head and looking bemused. “She might just be the one. And you all might really be the Dawn Bearers.”  
  
“Was that _necessary_?” Lucy asked at the savage deception and torture, unable to restrain heat in her voice.  
  
“Oh, yes it was, more than you can possibly understand,” the Alekto answered. “We cannot afford mistakes about this, the risk is completely incalculable.”  
  
A tone from Robert's omnitool ended the conversation. He tapped at the blue light that formed over the back of his left hand. "Dale here."  
  
Talara's voice came through the other end. " _Sir, another ship just came through the debris field. Sensors show it's a match for the vessel that the woman Yellow used to flee the Citadel._ "  
  
The Alekto's expression betrayed pleasure. "She's on time."  
  
Moments passed and four columns of light flashed into existence in the piazza. A sharp buzz filled the air and when it ended, four more people were with them. Robert was stunned to see Julia arriving with Yellow, Miko and Dr. T'Soni beside them. He stopped himself from giving her a hug given the uncertain circumstances.  
  
"It went well, I see." The Alekto observed with a matter-of-fact tone and slight shrug.  
  
"Yes, Master," Yellow answered. She turned her head toward Robert and Lucy, allowing them to see her face and the cloth headwrap covering her eyes. "The Pretenders made an effort at Captain Andreys, as you foresaw. They were planning on converting her into a host."  
  
"Well done, Megaera. The enemy is thwarted, and it seems we have our Dawn-Bearers." The Alekto reached into the folds of her robe. When her hand came back out, it was gripping a familiar lightsaber.  
  
"Swenya's Blade," Meridina gasped. "You've had it."  
  
"So that's why you were at Gersal for the attack," Lucy said, glaring at Tisiphone. "You came to steal it!"  
  
"My Master required control of the weapon to ensure the Circle was not jeopardized," Tisiphone responded, smirking. "Besides, had I not been there, you would have died. Your compassion, Lucilla Lucero, is your greatest weakness."  
  
Sidney rolled his eyes. "Alekto, can you reign in your pet assassin again? Her barbs get old.”  
  
“Tisiphone, be polite to company, please. The Circle is not yet closed.”  
  
A glare flashed from the woman.  
  
Megaera, for her part, was looking gently to Sidney’s companions, as if she were communicating despite the lack of sight.  
  
“Black, Green, please mind your duties,” Sidney instructed, though it was gentle.  
  
“I don’t get to socialise much,” Megaera noted, bitterly.  
  
“I didn’t choose your boss,” the head of Pan-Empyrean answered. His fingers snapped and Black lifted the case he was carrying. He pulled it open. Inside, nestled in velvet and protective foam, was another lightsaber, this one crafted of dark-surfaced material. "I'm sure Kohbal's people are going to know the time's coming, and you've got to beat them there," he said, taking the weapon from its place. "You'll need this."  
  
Robert approached and accepted it into his hand. He held it to the side and with his thumb felt out the switch. With a sharp snap-hiss the weapon's blade flashed to light, a brilliant purple in color.  
  
Another snap-hiss came to the air. Lucy was testing Swenya's Blade, which blazed with sapphire brilliance.  
  
"Whose weapon was this?" Robert asked.  
  
"It's known as the Closed Circle," Sidney remarked. "I believe the Gersallians would call this _Reshankesh_."  
  
Robert extinguished the blade and stared at it. " _Reshan_ 's Blade?"  
  
"The old man was quite the duelist, among other things. Even Swenya usually lost their practice duels." Sidney grinned as if he'd been there for them. "Well, at first. Anyway, I've been waiting three thousand years to get that thing out of my vaults. You'll be needing it when you get to Reshan's Temple."  
  
"Why?" Gina asked.  
  
"The blades are the keys to the Temple's inner chamber," Sidney replied. "Without them you can't get in and you can't get what you need. And anyone trying to force their way in without them would be in for a nasty surprise."  
  
"You have the book," said the Alekto, a hint of impatience now in her voice. "And you know how to read it. Don’t think you can just ask us where to go and it’s not another test, either. Reshan would not confide the coordinates with either of us."  
  
"He didn't trust you?" Lucy asked.  
  
"He didn't want to give either of us any temptations," Sidney said. "And he needed someone to keep his weapon safe through the millennia."  
  
"Enough time has been wasted. You still have work to do." The Alekto turned her head toward Yellow a.k.a. Megaera. "You will accompany them, Megaera. See to it that the Circle is kept intact."  
  
Megaera bowed her head. "Yes, Master, of course."  
  
The uncertainty Robert felt from the others was evident. An objection formed and died as he felt the certainty within him that they would need a powerful ally for this fight. "The Brotherhood of Kohbal is dangerous enough that your help will be welcomed," he said. He kept his eyes on Yellow and the Alekto and didn't return the others' bewildered looks.  
  
He could understand why: he felt the darkness that seemed integral to Yellow as a being as easily as they did. Trust wouldn't be easy. But his instincts were certain she'd be necessary.  
  
"Then we are finished here," the Alekto said, and the dismissive tone of her voice was impossible to ignore.  
  
Robert keyed his omnitool. "Talara, we'll be beaming up nine people this time. Tagging them now." He tapped at the omnitool to designate Julia, Miko, Liara, and Yellow.  
  
" _Transporting now_."  
  
The others beamed out first, leaving Robert for last. The moment the second group was away and Robert was alone, Sidney flashed him a grin. "I see Captain Andreys is hale and hearty," he said, smiling. "I'm glad to see that favor worked out for you in the end."  
  
Robert didn't get a chance to answer before he was whisked away by the _Jayhawk_ transporter.  
  
  
  
  
Once the others were gone, Sidney nodded once toward the Alekto. "Nice to see you again in the flesh, after all of this time. We'll see if we end up making a habit of this."  
  
“If you want, Sidney,” the Alekto answered with a shrug. “I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
Sidney chuckled and waved a tipped salute. At the signal, the masked woman — the one known as Green — tapped at an omnitool interface. A transporter pulled the quartet away, leaving the Alekto and Tisiphone alone in the heart of A Famoso's garden.  
  
The Alekto leveled a look at her subordinate. "I can sense your interest in the Lucero woman. Surely she was not that skilled a duelist to try your talents?"  
  
"I would have beaten her before long," Tisiphone insisted. Her tone turned wistful. "But it has been so very long since I fought an opponent of such mettle. It was a pleasure I didn't expect to have again so soon."  
  
"You mean that she fights like a Jedi." The Alekto's expression turned thoughtful. "Although she has an impertinence, a passion, that is entirely her own. And yet, it feels familiar."  
  
The tone in her voice prompted a certain look from Tisiphone. "Master, you don't think she's…?"  
  
"Time will tell, my Fury," the Alekto answered. "Go and retrieve Yellow's vessel. I wish to return to Xanadu. Preparations must be made."  
  
  
  
  
The _Jayhawk_ flew back out through the debris field, this time under Lucy's control.  
  
In the back of the ship Robert and Julia exchanged a hug. Liara, Miko, and Megaera watched the unexpected reunion quietly while Robert himself noted the tension in Julia's being. He could tell she'd been in a fight, a bad one.  
  
Considering the exchange back in the Garden, Robert pulled away from the hug and turned to Megaera. "Thank you," he said, and he put sincerity into it. "For saving Julia and the others."  
  
"You are welcome.”  
  
"We'll probably be rendezvousing with our main ship shortly…" Robert trailed off and looked to her. “Megaera or Yellow?” he asked, trying to be polite.  
  
“Megaera. Yellow is an old code name,” she laughed.  
  
"I wish I could've been there for you all," he added. "Whatever these Pretender things are…"  
  
"Yellow, Megaera, she said they were living sapient nightmares," Julia said. "I'm still wrapping my head around it. It had _fangs_ , Rob. And it was a Human being just a day or two before. A member of one of the street bands."  
  
"When one of their number kills someone, they turn their victim into a vessel for another of their kind," Megaera said. "That was the fate they had in mind for you."  
  
Robert clenched a fist as he pushed away the thought of losing Julia to something like that. She swallowed and nodded. "Thank you again for stopping them."  
  
"Do you want to rest?" he asked. "I mean, going through that…"  
  
"What I want is to make sure Schneider doesn't torpedo my chance to get my ship back," Julia replied hotly. "I get the feeling she'll use any excuse to deny me, and an 'abrupt disappearance' could work for that."  
  
"If she's that biased against you, Maran will make use of it," Robert assured her. "Besides, from what you've said, you were attacked by more than just vampires or whatever they are. There were Eclipse mercs there. Colony Security will find them, word can get out that you were attacked."  
  
"Who were those aliens anyway?" Miko asked. "The ones with the black circle on their armor? I recognized one was an Asari like Liara."  
  
"The others were Salarians," Liara answered. "A squad of mercenaries from the Eclipse organization. They were hired by the Shadow Broker to kill Captain Andreys."  
  
Robert frowned at that. "A reprisal over us saving Shepard's body?"  
  
He could feel Liara's discomfort and grief as she nodded. "Yes. Feron established a data brokerage on Ilium and we got word of the contract, so I came to New Liberty to see about stopping them. The Broker provided clean IDs for your attackers to enter Alliance space. But I had no idea they were for creatures like that 'Pretender'. I figured whoever was coming was working for the Broker."  
  
Megaera outright giggled. "He may have believed them so, or thought of them as clients, but the Shadow Broker has no idea of what he was dealing with. They had an agenda far beyond killing you."  
  
"Why would they want to make me, what was it you said, a host?" Julia shuddered again at the thought.  
  
"To use your body against your friends. To inflict the maximum grief on them. And ultimately, to keep you from completing the Circle."  
  
"And they'd want that because?"  
  
"Because, Captain Dale, if the Circle is broken, the Darkness will win, and that is precisely what the Pretenders want to see happen."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Before she could give him an answer, the ship intercom chimed. Jarod's voice came over the speakers. " _The_ Aurora _just jumped in. Captain Varma is ready to hear what you've learned._ "  
  
"Then bring us in for a landing, and warn her we might want to meet in Conference Room 1. We've got extra guests along."  
  
  
  
  
The senior officers of the _Aurora_ and _Koenig_ quietly listened as the events at A Famoso and New Liberty were shared with them. Most of them kept glancing toward Megaera, seated at the table with Robert's operations team.  
  
Cat let out one of her customary "squees". "There's actually an intact garden inside A Famoso?! Did you get scans of it? What kind of species did they have growing in the garden? How is the atmosphere and the water flow maintained?!"  
  
Before Robert or the others could reply, Megaera spoke up with a stern voice. "Do not, under any circumstances, try to board the station. There are dangers there you are not prepared to face."  
  
"Well, at least we'll have scans?"  
  
"No, we don't." Lucy looked up from her omnitool and glared at Megaera. "You deleted them. How did you delete our scans of the station?"  
  
A sly grin crossed her face. "I have my ways. We are quite familiar with Darglan technology, after all."  
  
"So you have recovered the _Swenyakesh_ and acquired the weapon of Swenya's mentor Reshan." Kaveri spoke in a matter-of-fact tone. "And they will allow you into the Temple's inner chamber."  
  
"That's what they both said," Robert answered. "They didn't know where to find it, though, and they said nothing about what the book's gibberish would mean."  
  
"Then finding the Temple comes next." Kaveri put her hands together on the table. "Your Paladin authority permitted me an opening to depart T7C8, but I expect to receive orders from Command to either return or head to another mission. If you are to go to this Temple, we will need a destination soon."  
  
"That's why I'm about to head back to Science Lab 1, with Meridina, Jarod, Cat, and my team, to figure this code out," Robert said. "I have a feeling we're running short on time to get this done."  
  
"We will linger here for the moment," Kaveri said, "while you work."  
  
"You are sufficient distance from the station to be safe from any troubles," Megaera said. "But I must repeat myself. Do not approach, do not send probes, do nothing to disturb A Famoso. The consequences would be dire."  
  
Kaveri leveled a curious look at the woman with the head-wrap covering her eyes. "I will take that warning under advisement."  
  
"To remove any risk, perhaps we should jump for Gersallian space?" Meridina advised. "While we have no records of its location, Reshan most likely built his temple in our home universe."  
  
Kaveri nodded her approval. "A sound suggestion. Commander Locarno, have us jumped to N2S7 immediately, the nearest jump anchor please. Everyone else, you are dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

The group assembled in Science Lab 1. Cat and Jarod manned the controls for the holo-table. Seated around them were Robert, Julia, Lucy, Meridina, Gina, Miko, and Liara. Megaera took up a chair as well, looking more like she was observing than intending to participate.  
  
The _Life of Reshan_ was laid on the table with Gartanam's guide to the old High Gersallian of that time. The holographic display above it was loaded with all of the material decrypted from the book, including Ledosh's efforts and their own.  
  
Robert noted Miko was absorbed with reading the material. "Wait. The writer knew your names. The book is three thousand years old and the writer _knew your names_."  
  
"It is possible that Reshan's connection to the Flow of Life permitted him to see much of our timeframe," Meridina said. "He was known for having a truly expansive _swevyra_."  
  
Liara kept reading. After skipping over the gibberish elements she read the translated poem. "So this is what led you to that station. Why did he express it in a poem?"  
  
"Reshan had a sense of humor, if a wry and sarcastic one," Megaera remarked.  
  
Robert shot her a questioning glance. He was getting the impression that their traveling companion had seen Reshan in the flesh.  
  
"So what did we learn at A Famoso that can tell us where to find Reshan's Temple?" Lucy shook her head. "Nothing in Tisiphone's attack or the Alekto's little hand-torturing box is related to it."  
  
"I still think this segment is a code itself." Robert indicated the block of nonsensical text. "We just need the cipher key to decode it."  
  
"Could it be an anagram of some kind?" Julia asked.  
  
Jarod shook his head. "I've already run every possible permutation, there's no way to arrange the letters to form a coherent sentence in any way relevant."  
  
"So we're looking for a substitution cipher."  
  
"I have an idea," Liara said. "In my galaxy, many Prothean researchers like myself have to deal with relic hunters or Hanar extremists attempting to take over our work sites and exploit new finds. For centuries many have turned to codes to relay information about new dig sites or findings. One popular method involves substituting numbers for letters. Maybe the letters here are meant to stand for numbers too?"  
  
"That's a good idea." Jarod started tapping at the controls in front of him. "I'm going to run a simple substitution, each letter becoming its number in the alphabetical order."  
  
On the holoscreen the Gersallian lettering transformed into numbers.  
  
"Wait." Cat took over. A certain gleeful anticipation shined in her hazel eyes as she stared at numbers, even as her fingers operated her console and arranged them into three lines. An excited shriek of triumph came next. "Yes! I knew it!" She stood from her chair and went to the door. "Come on!"  
  
"Where are you going?" Miko asked.  
  
"Main Astrography," Lucy answered for her, standing up as well. Julia and Gina were already doing the same while Jarod put away the books. "Because those numbers are _interstellar coordinates_."  
  
  
  
The _Aurora_ 's lift system brought everyone to Deck 12, into the forward sections of the ship. Much of the deck was set aside for the medbay and related spaces, plus some of the crew quartering, making Astrography the only major ship function on the deck not involving the ship's medical services.  
  
Cat was the first to arrive, taking over the central console and loading the coordinates provided into the system. By the time everyone was in the room she'd already put the coordinates on the main holo-display, a great holographic projection of the Milky Way. "Aw," she sighed, seeing a blinking red indicator well off into the empty void of intergalactic space.  
  
"Of course it can't be that easy." Julia walked up beside her and set a reassuring hand on Cat's shoulder. "It was a good idea though."  
  
"Could the numbers mean something else?" asked Miko.  
  
"Maybe, but coordinates would make the most sense." Robert focused his attention on the map, testing his connection to the Flow of Life to see if he could get any insight there.  
  
"Maybe it's not a simple substitution," Lucy offered. "Maybe there's a cipher to it, and the numbers should be ordered differently?"  
  
"' _By my name the way to the truth will open_.'" Gina's spoken words brought her everyone's attention, although Megaera's seemed more bemusement than interest. "That came before the encoded segment. Reshan's name could be the cipher."  
  
"That makes sense," said Jarod. He brought up his omnitool and displayed the encoded segmente again. His fingers moved over the holographic hard-light keys that formed over his forearm. "I'm going to re-run the substitution with the first letter of Reshan's name as the number 'one'." After several seconds Jarod finished projecting a new set of coordinates onto the map.  
  
The icon changed. Now it was inside the galaxy, but in a section of open space.  
  
"Maybe the temple's a space station or something?" Cat proposed.  
  
"Even if it is, that location was beyond our ships' range in that time," said Meridina.  
  
"The Temple will be on a garden planet," Megaera added. "That much I'm positive of."  
  
"So we're still missing something," Robert said.  
  
"Maybe, but I think I know what it is." Jarod grinned. "We're using Gersal as the basis for these coordinates, since that's how the Gersallian system works. That's our problem."  
  
"So we should track it from, what, Earth?"  
  
"Not Earth. Think about that poem on A Famoso. It stated the station was necessary to find the Temple. We went there for the Alekto's little test, but I don't think that's what the book message meant."  
  
"Oh, duh!" Cat ran her fingers over the controls. "He wanted us to use A Famoso as the base position for the coordinates!"  
  
Cat swiftly shifted the display again by resetting the base coordinate. This time the icon moved into the midst of a star cluster near the border of Gersallian and Dorei space. The system zoomed in until fifteen stars were laid out in a rough line. She brought up the records for the nearby stars. "The Domaram cluster," she said. "Known in S5T3 as the Divoran cluster and in E5B1 as the Serpentis Cluster."  
  
"Serpentis. Part of that cluster was in Darglan home space," Julia noted.  
  
"Yeah. There are a few habitable planets in the Cluster. In N2S7 the Gersallians settled one of them, named Domaram as well. And the library computers have two garden worlds marked off for the presence of sapient native life."  
  
"Well, it's a place to start," Lucy noted. "Maybe it won't take long?"  
  
"You're still looking at some pretty intensive surveys to figure it out," said Jarod.  
  
"There has to be another way to make sure," Liara insisted.  
  
At that Robert laughed. "Reshan's being clever," he said. When everyone gave their attention to him for that remark, he grinned. "Space is always moving, right?" When the others nodded he continued, "Well, that means that coordinates will change over time. Reshan said his name was the key, but what if it's not just as the cipher? What if you used the cipher to render his whole name as a number, and it's a year or a date?"  
  
"It would change the starting position," Jarod said. He grinned. "Clever."  
  
Everyone watched intently as he turned the name into a number. Cat took the number and set the galaxy map to that date.  
  
The indicator shifted slightly… and stopped over a single G-class yellow-orange star.  
  
"Domaram H," she said. "Or Lambda Serpentis, if you want."  
  
"One of our colonized systems in E5B1 and other universes," Julia said. "There's a Darglan ruin in the E5B1 universe version."  
  
"Yeah. But here, the system has a native species," Cat said. She brought up the system's information profile. "They're in a pre-industrial state of society and technology with some signs of being on the cusp of an Industrial Revolution." An image showed a series of humanoids, a species that had long ears like the Dorei but angled outward instead of backward on the head. The skin tones and hair colors ranged from Human-like ones to bluish or gray.  
  
"If Reshan didn't want any Gersallians to disturb the temple for all these years, putting it on a planet with a less-advanced species seems a safe bet," Jarod said. "He might have anticipated they would leave a species like that alone."  
  
"Yeah." Robert looked to the others. "Anyone feel otherwise?"  
  
There was no disagreement.  
  
"Alright." He keyed his omnitool. "Dale to Varma."  
  
" _Varma here_ ," said Kaveri.  
  
"We have coordinates, Captain, can you get us underway? Jarod's relaying them now."  
  
" _I will see to it right now,_ " she replied.  
  
  
  
With a destination determined, Kaveri emerged onto the bridge. Locarno stood from the command chair and returned to the helm once she resumed her watch on the bridge. "Commander, set course for Domaram H. There is an inhabitable planet in the system."  
  
Locarno entered the system name into his astrogation systems. "The Gersallians have the system on the protected list, the planet's got an indigenious sapient species."  
  
"Acknowledged. Set the course anyway, Commander. This is what we and our enemies have been searching for."  
  
"Yes ma'am," he said. "Setting course now, engaging at Warp 9.2."  
  
Kaveri sat quietly, her mind intent on the arguments she would present to their superiors when the call inevitably came.  
  
  
  
  
After seeing to guest quarters for everyone, Robert returned to his quarters with Julia. Once they were in private he took a seat beside her on his couch, resting a hand on her shoulder. She shivered, and not at his touch. "It really was a living nightmare, Rob," she said. He sensed her try to push away the fear that still lingered, just for it to come back. "I mean, Noveria, now this. And the one that attacked Jarod and Angel. Are these things going to keep coming after us?"  
  
"It sounds like it. We'll just have to be careful."  
  
"Careful?" Her voice took an edge on. "These things are beyond careful. The one on Noveria almost got us, and this one… I mean, every time we face them, we lose. Somebody else has to come along and save us from them! What happens when that doesn't happen?"  
  
"I wonder if that's why Megaera's been ordered to stay with us," he said aloud. "To make sure of it."  
  
"She can't be everywhere at once." Julia smacked her hand on her knee. "And on top of all of that, Schneider's been pushing me about doing anything but going back to starship command."  
  
"It sounds like she has an agenda. I wouldn't put it past Davies to manipulate the system to get one of his people in place to stop you from coming back." Robert tapped away at his omnitool. "I sent Chief Almerda a message asking about things. He hasn't given me a full report or anything, but he mentioned they picked up those Eclipse mercs. He was happy to hear you're fine."  
  
"What about that poor man's body?"  
  
"They'll be examined. One set of remains was so badly decomposed they can't do anything about it. The one who attacked you was named Pascal Mbanga, one of the Makossa musicians. He emigrated after the Alliance was founded. The family reported him missing yesterday morning."  
  
"They must have spent the day making him… whatever he was turned into."  
  
"Yeah. I warned Almerda to be careful with the remains. His people are already trying to figure out what happened. I'll probably have to come up with something."  
  
"Yeah. The last thing I need is to have to tell people I got attacked by a vampire, then I'll look really crazy."  
  
Robert leaned in and embraced her. He could sense all of the emotions she was struggling with, her terror and frustration and fear for her future, and used his gift to project into her his confidence that it would all work out.  
  
She returned the embrace. "I've missed this," she said. "I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you too," he said.  
  
"You've still been shaving, I see."  
  
"For when you got back. I didn't want you to think I was going to become a hermit again."  
  
She giggled at that, and he laughed as well.  
  
  
  
  
Liara's guest quarters were not the same as she'd had in her prior time aboard the _Aurora_ , but they were just as comfortable as the other set. Compared to the _Normandy_ and other military vessels she'd seen, the _Aurora_ was more like a passenger liner, and better than most ships she'd ever traveled on in her life.  
  
After synching her omnitool to the room Liara decided to visit the ship's lounge. After all of the stress and surprises of the day she could use a good meal, and the Lookout lounge always provided that, even if it wasn't Asari.  
  
In this case she picked Dorei food, enjoying the texture and crispness of _sesham_ vegetables and a strip of baked _kunar_. At her request, a glass of Serrice ice brandy was provided by Hargert, who welcomed her back personally before going off to see to other meals.  
  
She started at seeing the mysterious Megaera with the wrap of cloth hiding her eyes in the corner, having created a bubble of space around her by her mere presence. But Hagaert braved the standoffishness to take her order, and she was now eating some special concoction or another. That humanized her a bit, and Liara wasn’t bothered by her presence.  
  
Liara was partway through the meal when Cat arrived. The ship's science officer was still in a state of excitement over the day's findings. "That was clever," she said to Liara. "The idea of the code being numbers changed to letters."  
  
"A number of my colleagues recommended it," Liara answered. "After regaling me with horror stories of looted dig sites, or worse, Hanar beating us to them."  
  
"They worship the Protheans," Cat recalled. "So yeah, I guess they don't like you digging stuff up."  
  
"Some don't mind, but there are groups who do."  
  
The tone in Liara's voice betrayed the true state of her feelings. "So, how have you been doing? Since we left you on the Citadel, I mean?"  
  
A sardonic smile crossed her face. "Oh, I've been busy. At first it was giving testimony about my mother's holdings and involvement with Saren, reminding me how her name has been utterly ruined. Then I provoked the most powerful data broker in my home galaxy so that he wants to kill me."  
  
Cat winced. "I'm sorry it's all been so bad for you. You deserve better. Have you thought about joining up as a civilian specialist? I know you were on New Liberty to help Julia, and I really want to thank you for that. But now that you're here…"  
  
"I have applied, actually," Liara said. "But I haven't heard back yet. I was warned the applicant list was quite long."  
  
"It is." Cat grinned. "But I can help you there. As a chief science officer in the fleet, I can fast track the application. I can even request your assignment to the _Aurora_ , if you'd like."  
  
"You can?" Liara's smile became a warm one. "Really?"  
  
"Really!" Cat giggled. "It helps that I've gotten some recognition in a few fields, it makes the Stellar Navy Science Division look good."  
  
"If you'll have me, I'd love to be on your ship," Liara said. "I understand your missions won't always involve my speciality, but your computers and systems would let me continue my research into the Protheans." Left unsaid was that the research would also be into finding out more about the Reapers. "And I would love to get to see more of the other universes."  
  
"I'll look right into it," Cat promised, more than happy to get Liara onto the crew.  
  
  
  
  
After finishing her conversation with Robert, Julia knew where she had to go next.  
  
She found Kaveri in her ready office, drinking _chai_ and reading from a digital pad. "Captain Varma," she said respectfully.  
  
"Captain Andreys." Kaveri looked up from her device. "It is good to see you are doing so well."  
  
"Thank you. For that, and for how you've handled my crew." At Kaveri's inviting gesture Julia took a seat. "I'll always worry about them, of course, but they are in good hands with you."  
  
"I admit they are not the kind of crew I would have ever expected to command, and to command so well." Kaveri smiled and it was clearly one of bemusement, in part. "It has been a learning experience."  
  
"A good one, I hope."  
  
"It has not been bad. And it has been useful." Kaveri sipped at her _chai_. "Would you like something?"  
  
"No thank you," came the reply. Julia considered the sight before her. Kaveri looked something like an old grandmother, quietly cherishing the simple pleasure of a favored drink. "I won't keep you long. I just wanted to give you my thanks, and I hope that if everything turns out, you'll be going home to Shai'jhur soon."  
  
"I am looking forward to that, more than I can say." Kaveri turned openly thoughtful. "For thirty years I mourned her, not certain if she found a way to survive or not. Had the necessities of the war with the Reich not intervened, I might have remained in retirement and stayed at her side happily, but she needed the experienced captains in her fleet."  
  
The mention of Kaveri's relationship with Shai'jur, the last Warmaster of the Dilgar and the leader of the Union of Tira and Rohric, prompted Julia to remember one of her less-proud moments of the past year. "I would like to apologize again for when I insisted that Meridina scan you," she said. "I felt like it was something I had to do given the crisis at Tira, but I was wrong to ask that of you. I'm sorry."  
  
“It is good that you hold the regret, and offer the apology freely, Captain. May the memory serve you well as a teaching moment in the future.”  
  
A tone filled the room. Kaveri checked her monitor. "It is a hail from Command in Portland. It would appear that we are about to get new orders."  
  
"Then I'd better go," Julia said. "Good luck."  
  
Kaveri accepted the wishes with a single nod. Once Julia was gone she accepted the call, already forming her coming arguments with Maran.  
  
But it wasn't Maran who appeared on her screen.  
  
Admiral William Davies appeared instead.  
  
Kaveri kept the same respectful expression on her face she'd intended for Maran. Even before her transfer to the _Aurora_ she'd heard of the animosity between Davies and the _Aurora_ crew. She could understand some of it, given what she knew of Davies' history as a tried military commander, but she did wonder about the full scope of it. Her own presence as the _Aurora_ 's captain was undoubtedly due to Maran's concerns about Davies pushing a permanent replacement for Captain Andreys.  
  
" _Captain Varma. I assume you've completed whatever operation Captain Dale brought you into?_ "  
  
"We have retrieved his vessel, yes," Kaveri answered.  
  
" _Good. Because we need the_ Aurora _elsewhere. Admiral Maran is already with his flagship responding to a Cylon fleet concentration near Doreia._ "  
  
"The enemy again penetrated our frontier sensor outposts?" she asked.  
  
" _We suspect they had SS Exile assistance with that, but all possibilities will be explored._ _Anyway, we want the_ Aurora _warping toward the fleet right away._ " As he spoke the coordinates of the fleet concentration were relayed to Kaveri's screen and the _Aurora_ astrogation computers.  
  
Kaveri did the mental calculation based on the distance. "If there is a battle, I doubt we will arrive in time, even if we go at maximum warp."  
  
" _Agreed, but you would be there in time to deal with stragglers or to help rally a counter-attack if the first fleet is defeated._ "  
  
Kaveri considered what the others said in the briefing and the reports she read. "Admiral, we have reason to believe the Cylons may be pursuing a target other than Doreia."  
  
Davies let out an exasperated sigh. " _Captain, I'm aware of this theory that the Cylons are tied to some ancient Gersallian mystic group, but we have no firm intelligence from sources without recognizable bias._ " Kaveri could read between the lines there, Davies didn't trust the Order of Swenya or anyone linked to them, so he didn't accept their eyewitness accounts of the Cylon attack. " _I hope you can see that Captain Dale and those officers closest to them have an agenda on these matters that doesn't conform to military reality or Alliance interests._ _This entire thing is a waste of time._ "  
  
Kaveri considered her reply very carefully. Whatever her own beliefs or understanding of Gersallian metaphysics, she was in agreement that there was something to the Temple of Reshan and the contents of the book. But if she just outright stated it that way, Davies would likely dismiss her and insist on the order.  
  
"Admiral, there is another element to this situation we must consider."  
  
" _Oh?_ "  
  
"Whatever we feel about Gersallian beliefs, there is no denying that the Cylons clearly have an interest in the matter. Consider their attack on Gersal. They deliberately targeted sites associated with Swenya in the opening strike, except they spared the Great Temple of her organization until after they made an attempt to raid it. They went after relics and the contents of the Order library and only employed atomic weapons on the site after their raid concluded."  
  
Davies nodded. " _That, I concede, is true. The relevance?_ "  
  
"Consider this fleet operation. Their arrival point may be in the vicinity of Doreia, but it also isn't far from the Dorei-Gersallian border zone, including the star cluster that Captain Dale suspects is the site of a temple built for the Gersallian figure Reshan. A temple which was lost to the Gersallian records after the Kohbal uprising, an uprising that clearly has connections to the founding history of the Colonies of Kobol and the Cylons, and may have some significance to them as well."  
  
" _You believe they may have found something in the Order library that gives this temple's location?_ "  
  
"That, or whatever their connection to the Gersallians in the past, it includes fragmentary knowledge that provides a possible location."  
  
Davies settled back into his chair. The expression on his face continued to ooze skepticism, but there was calculation in his eyes. " _You make a good argument, but tell me this. What are you getting at, Captain? What are you wanting to do about this?_ "  
  
"Allow me to support Captain Dale in seeing this through," Kaveri said. "If there is something of value there, it could prove vital to Alliance security. The _Aurora_ could serve as an anchor to bring in responding ships should the Cylon fleet arrive, or otherwise aid him against detached Cylon squadrons."  
  
There was obvious conflict on Davies' face. _He does not wish to approve of this_ , Kaveri thought. Seeing the sentiment on his face she couldn't help but come to a conclusion about him. _He can't hide his distrust and resentment of Dale and the others. Something about them angers him._ _I can see why Maran was so intent on forestalling him in replacing Captain Andreys._  
  
She waited patiently for the reply. When it came it was preceded by a nod of Davies' head. " _Your argument makes sense, Captain. Very well, For the time being, you're cleared to continue on course to wherever you're going."_  
  
"Domaram H," Kaveri informed him.  
  
" _I hope this pans out, Captain. Keep Command informed. Davies out._ "  
  
 _It would seem I have fully cast my lot in this matter_ Kaveri thought. _Whatever their flaws from a military mindset, these people formed the Alliance, the entire Multiverse, as we know it. Why does his resentment of them run so deeply?_  
  
  
  
  
After seeing to her duties for the day Meridina set off to see to another matter that her heart and mind could not put off any longer. A quick inquiry with the ship's computer pointed the way to Holodeck Chamber 2. When she arrived at the location she noted it was active. With a tap of a key Meridina verified the holodeck doors were not sealed. Out of politeness' sake she tapped the intercom key. "May I enter? I wish to speak with you."  
  
“Yes, you may,” the voice distantly answered.  
  
"Thank you." Meridina tapped the door key and let the double doors enter, admitting her to the holographic chamber.  
  
Inside was the bustle of an intense scene in a market-place. There were tourists walking about--humans, predominantly--and there were grand columnaded buildings with iron balconies fronting a park with statues, while toward what seemed a river there were cannon on a monument, and on the opposite side of the square from it, there was a grand human Cathedral, flanked by two buildings of a very old style. Meridina found herself standing toward the river, where looking to the right, she could see a long and low market-place with vendors selling wares and shops stretching on with a mixture of carriages and cars around it. Megaera was sitting at a table in an open-air cafe under the roof of the end of the market place. Most of the people were speaking English, but the uniformed waiter took the order in French flawlessly before she turned.  
  
“Do you want any? Coffee and beignets, the only things on the menu, or else water, but it’s all vegetarian,” she observed, her blindness not hurting her ability to detect people at all.  
  
"A coffee would be useful. I have spent much of the day dealing with the backlog of my duties," Meridina replied while approaching. She glanced about the square. "Aside from the Alliance capital of Portland, I have not visited many Human cities."  
  
“ _Deux café,”_ Megaera amended to the waiter, and reached to stretch out a chair to Meridina. “A very dear friend of mine loved this place above all other places, so I recreated it, since it was in your data-banks. It was called the _Place de Armas_ in the common tongue of the Earthreign, and this café was simply _Café du Monde,_ the Café of the World. It apparently exists under that name in many universes, which surprised me,” she confessed, and her lips turned to a smile. “Welcome to Nouvelle-Orléans.”  
  
Meridina took the offered seat. "Nouvelle-Orléans." As she considered the pronunciation she recalled where she'd heard a similar name. "Would that be related to the Human city of New Orleans? I recall Captain Sisko on DS9 mentioning he came from that city, and that his father owns a bistro there."  
  
“It is the same city, but in the history of the Earthreign, it was dominated by French speakers by the end of the 21st century, my friend explained to me once. Well, as part of explaining some other things,” Megaera allowed.  
  
Meridina nodded in understanding. "You miss your friend, I sense." It was one of the few things she did sense from the woman, whose mind was closed to her, and even through her _swevyra_ all she could sense was the innate darkness that made Megaera something of a mystery. Such darkness was usually accompanied by violent, uncontrollable behavior, but Megaera was nothing like that. She was controlled in a way that Meridina thought she recognized, even though she could not recall it at the moment.  
  
“I miss a lot of things,” Megaera answered, accepting the two cups of milky coffee cut with chicory and the bag of beignets from the waiter. “Likely, you can’t even imagine how many things I miss.”  
  
For a moment Meridina felt that melancholy through Megaera's mental walls, a deep one that made her blink. _She feels like she is old beyond reckoning_.  
  
The feeling also struck something in Meridina. Her own loss, and the things she missed, came to her. "I am familiar with loss, although mine was recent."  
  
“I have not lost everything, but only almost everything,” Megaera allowed, taking a drink of her still quite hot coffee, her head bowed toward the cup. “Gersal is a lovely world. I am sorry for the bloodshed upon her.”  
  
The memories of that horrible day came back for an instant. Meridina nodded and fought back the tears that formed in her eyes, pushing the memories back as well. She distracted herself with the drink. It was hot on her tongue, but not painfully so. "We lost much. The Cylons, the Brotherhood, they went out of their way to try and destroy the memory of Swenya on our world." Meridina took in a breath while glancing about at the fascimile of the square around them. "I was stunned to feel her presence at A Famoso. I knew she fought in the ancient Darkness War, but to follow her actual footsteps, to sense the imprint of her Light at that garden, it made me wish my people could experience it."  
  
“Her _light_ may have imprinted the garden, but what was wrought at A Famoso was a terrible day in a terrible War, Meridina.”  
  
Between the way the words were spoken and the sense her talents picked up from Megaera, Meridina wondered if Megaera herself had been there in some way. "You sound as if you fought in it yourself."  
  
“I did,” Megaera answered.  
  
Meridina couldn't keep her surprise off her face. She felt no deception in the statement, but if true… "That would make you older than the oldest Asari Matriarch."  
  
“The Alekto uses me when I’m needed,” Megaera shrugged. That was _also_ true, but it also sounded like something of an obfuscation.  
  
 _Is she kept in some kind of stasis when she's not needed?_ It was a possibility, but Meridina sensed she would not get any further with this line of discussion. "I have never felt a being like the Alekto before. It was like she had no _swevyra_ , no connection to the Flow of Life to speak of. Not even the unfelt connection all beings possess. If I had not seen her moving and speaking as she did, or sensed the power, I would have assumed she was a machine intelligence."  
  
Megaera smirked. “The Alekto is not a machine. She is _beyond_ life. It is very difficult the first time you encounter her, certainly, but that is the truth.”  
  
 _Beyond life?_ The concept was alien. "And the Box device she used. It made me feel as if my hand were being melted off my body. Even my _swevyra_ insisted it was happening, but it was all an illusion. I have never seen technology that can fool my senses like that."  
  
“It is technology grounded in the fundamental truths of reality,” Megaera replied unflappably. “That is the currency The Alekto deals in: A truth so great we cannot fully fathom it.”  
  
Again she sensed Megaera's complete sincerity in the remark. But it didn't quite make sense.  
  
She almost asked for more information about the Alekto. _She will not share much more with me, though. She will keep her master's secrets._  
  
"On the Citadel, you spoke High Gersallian to Robert and Lucy," she said. "And you say you witnessed the ancient war with the Darkness. Did you… did you know the Grand Foundress?"  
  
“I did,” Megaera shook her head. “They called her that within her own lifetime and she justly detested it.” She took one of the sugar-coated beignets and started to eat it idly.  
  
"So I have been told before." Meridina took another drink of the coffee. Questions rose in her mind, too many to ask. By the time she swallowed it she settled on one. "What was she like?" At seeing Megaera's interest in the question, Meridina explained, "Kohbal destroyed as much of her memory as he could, though he failed to make us forget her. There's so much of her life we don't know of. Her upbringing, her parents. Why Reshan chose her."  
  
“She was brave and didn’t seem capable of appreciating fear,” Megaera answered. “Her confidence electrified those around her, though she could be iconoclastic and rigid. To her there was very much One Truth, One Right. But she was capable of pity and compassion for darkness, her rigidness never deviated into cruelty. I liked fighting at her side. She infuriated the Alekto, though, My Mistress sees the Cosmos in functional terms and is equally convinced of her own right. They quarrelled about the Ends justifying the Means or not.” Megaera shrugged. “In the end, she convinced even the Alekto to let her try to win by her doctrine of Right, and she succeeded in stopping the Darkness… For that time. A final victory eluded her as it long has my Mistress, however. Truth be told, I doubt it’s possible.” She looked up with her concealed eyes, with no way to know what was really there. “Swenya and the Sword counterattacked back into Darkness-place, but they barely escaped with their lives, and only when the Alekto came to aid their retreat. It is a fool’s hope, that entire realm is oblivion given form, I do not think it can ever be defeated, just stopped, like the legend of the Wall of Gog and Magog.”  
  
Megaera's description met rapt attention. Her description of Swenya was an honest one, one that the Order would never use, but it did nothing to tarnish Meridina's view of her homeworld's greatest heroine. If anything it bolstered it, to know that Swenya risked herself so openly trying to strike the Darkness down in whatever their home space was, and could face down even a being like the Alekto. _She does not seem the type to accept dissent against her views. That Swenya persuaded even her…_  
  
"Thank you," she said. "I can feel the honesty in your words, you indicate flaws we have forgotten, but that she tempered her own flaws with her compassion. It is what I would hope for." There was a slight relief in her voice as well. Given all she'd learned of the Order hiding things, such as the last line of the Prophecy of the Dawn, it was reassuring to know Swenya herself was as she was imagined to be.  
  
“As I said, I was pleased to fight at her side,” Megaera shrugged. “There are many dead who I remember, and she shines bright among them.”  
  
Meridina nodded. She considered Megaera quietly for several moments, drinking her coffee as she did. That she was immersed in darkness was evident. That she did not let it drive her was equally so. "I have had my own experience with darkness," she admitted. "I remember striking down Dralan Olati on Jarod's home Earth and feeling joy at the kill, only to become disgusted with myself."  
  
“I suppose you think you are a better person than I for that,” Megaera answered dismissively, head bowed, seeming to be staring down hard into the bottom of her cup with concealed, sightless eyes. Who knew what the contemplative gesture meant.  
  
"No, I…" Meridina shook her head. "Perhaps I feel something like that. I have been trained to see darkness as a terrible thing. But I…" She wrestled within for the words she wanted. Her own emotions conflicted. She indeed felt an instinctive disapproval of darkness, and embracing it. All of the teachings of her life told her such darkness reduced the Flow of Life. That it was something to be stopped.  
  
But those teachings came from Swenya. The same Swenya who clearly meant something to this woman immersed in darkness, who recalled her with such warm sentiment.  
  
"I do not know your story. Why you came to hold such darkness within you," she admitted. "But if you were truly given over to it, as I understand darkness anyway, we could not have this conversation. You would not have let Robert and Lucy go at the Citadel without an attempt to strike them down."  
  
Megaera sniffed. “Principled self-interest. That’s all. No, you don’t understand my story, or where I came from, or what I have done. But pray you never have to face the Darkness. If you do, you might have to be Swenya to avoid being touched by it.”  
  
For all those words, Meridina wondered if that was all there was to Megaera's sentiment. That her actions were only principled self-interest, and not a sign of something else. She chose not to speak on that, as it seemed unlikely to go anywhere. "I hope with all my heart and _swevyra_ the Darkness does not come back," she said, even as she dwelled on the final, suppressed line of the Prophecy of the Dawn. Swenya herself foretold their return, after all. "But if that dreadful day comes, I will do what I must to stop them and protect those I hold dear. If it requires me to live up to Swenya's example, I will do so, whatever the cost."  
  
As she spoke those words she glanced at the hand she'd placed in the Alekto's terrible box. The limb she'd been ready to sacrifice, if it came down to it.  
  
A tone sounded in the holodeck, accompanied by a blue light over Meridina's left hand. She tapped it. "Meridina here."  
  
Kaveri's voice came over the line. " _Commander, I would like to speak with you_. _We are en route to Domaram, and there are personnel matters to consider_."  
  
"I understand, Captain. I am on my way." Meridina took a final small drink of the offered coffee before standing. "Thank you for your time, Megaera, and for your words. I will cherish your recollections of Swenya, and hope that I may live up to her standard in our relations." She bowed her head respectfully. Megaera returned the gesture before focusing on her remnant meal and drink.  
  
After the door slid close behind Meridina, Megaera raised her head, and very softly, hard to hear over the ‘crowd’, began to sing:  
  
“ _Gil-galad was an Elven-king.  
Of him the harpers sadly sing:  
The last whose realm was fair and free  
Between the mountains and the sea.  
  
His sword was long, his lance was keen.  
His shining helm afar was seen.  
The countless stars of heaven's field  
Were mirrored in his silver shield.  
  
But long ago he rode away,  
And where he dwelleth none can say.  
For into darkness fell his star;  
In Mordor, where the shadows are.”_


	3. Chapter 3

Two days of high warp travel brought the _Aurora_ into the Domaram Cluster. With their launch point coming up, Robert assembled his landing team in the _Jayhawk_. It would be the largest such team he'd assembled since the assault on the old Ancient city-ship in N1C4.  
  
Lucy, her student Talara, and Gina would be going, as the members of his personal ops team. Meridina, Yellow, Julia, Miko, and Liara were all coming along as well, with Jarod to pilot the _Jayhawk_ and back them up if necessary.  
  
Everyone was suiting up. Those with metaphysical sensitivity, save Megaera, donned their Order of Swenya-style armor and robes. Julia, Miko, and Liara fit themselves into the dark-colored protective field ops suits made for Paladins and their teams. It was made of the same materials as Stellar Navy field action uniforms, but with further integrated capabilities and thicker armor material.  
  
Megaera simply had arrived for the meeting in a black jumpsuit with boots and a burnous tossed over it, carrying a long black pelican case. She seemed unconcerned about other preparations, though she was armed with lightsabre, sword and pistol.  
  
Robert could feel the sensation in Julia as she looked over her suit. She would rather be in her own field uniform. But she was still officially on medical leave and it would violate a host of regulations to be on official duty in any capacity, even with him. It could cost her command of the _Aurora_. So it couldn't be risked.  
  
"So, just where do you think the Temple is?" Talara asked Meridina. "Would your people have built it somewhere significant?"  
  
"I cannot be sure my people built this place," Meridina answered. "This world was not even known to us at the time. Reshan may have had another species aid him in constructing it."  
  
"We'll find out more as we approach." Lucy gestured to the cockpit. "Jarod will be monitoring sensors."  
  
"Given there's a native species on the planet, Reshan probably had the Temple placed somewhere remote," Liara said. "He wouldn't want the local species causing any problems. It would be somewhere with limited habitability and access to water."  
  
"That assumes the Temple doesn't have some kind of camouflage. Holographic generators, or it might be underground." A bemused grin crossed Lucy's face. "That would fit the adventure holovid feel pretty well, wouldn't it? Have it in the heart of some cave network or mountain."  
  
Robert chuckled at Lucy's remark. He wasn't the only one, and he turned to note the small grin forming on Megaera's face. _I wonder if she knows, that might be why she finds it so funny?_  
  
"I don't know," Megaera said, turning her head to face him even with the wrap around her eyes. She laughed. "Reshan wouldn't trust me with the location either."  
  
"Because you served the Alekto?" asked Lucy.  
  
"Among other reasons," she replied cryptically.  
  
" _Varma to Dale._ " Kaveri's voice sounded through the hold, courtesy of the _Jayhawk_ 's internal speakers. " _We are approaching the planned launch point. Our ETA is thirty minutes._ "  
  
Robert drew in a breath. _Maybe now we'll learn more about the ancient Darkness war. Maybe even how to keep them from ever coming back._ "Thank you, Captain," he replied. "We're on schedule to launch as planned."  
  
“Then it’s best for us to discuss my gifts now,” Megaera said abruptly, and flipped open the case. “I had these replicated last night, they’ll never be as good as the real thing… So just replace them often.” The case was filled with small firearms and daggers with a particular silver sheen, as well as silvered gorgets with clasps.  
  
Julia glanced at Megaera's sword and thought of her mother's old necklace, currently under her operations suit. "It's for any Pretenders we run into," she realized aloud.  
  
Lucy raised the question many of them were thinking. "Why does silver hurt them? Is it just because that's what people believe about actual vampires?"  
  
“Yes. They are, as I said, your fears transformed into reality,” Megaera said, “with the virtue being they have weaknesses from those same fears.”  
  
"Weird." Lucy's lip curled into a bemused smile as she glanced toward Robert. He was, for diplomatic reasons if anything, taking up the silvered weapons and slipping them into his robe compartments. "Maybe we should replicate some garlic while we're at it."  
  
“There are other kinds of Pretenders, but they all share the vulnerability to silver, it must be as old as time among our beliefs,” she shrugged. “Garlic, no.”  
  
"Probably for the best, that stuff smells." She accepted the offered weapons as well. "Lucy Lucero, Vampire Hunter."  
  
Robert and Julia shared a chuckle.  
  
  
  
  
In the heart of the _Aurora_ 's drive hull, on Deck 26, Main Engineering was the hub of activity as always. The ship's engineering and operations personnel came in and out of the section, taking assignments and reporting on successes, while the engineers on duty maintained an eye on the ship's powerful naqia reactors. Currently they were powering the _Aurora_ 's ongoing warp flight.  
  
This was the domain of Montgomery Scott, the Starfleet legend brought into the next century by the miracle of technology and a moment's desperation. He stood watch over his "wee bairns" from the central table and the adjacent Master Systems Control Display. Nearby Tom Barnes, acting as his Assistant Chief Engineer, was dispatching a team to the lower port nacelle to see to the plasma feed lines and the generators there.  
  
When he was done he turned to Scotty. "If we get in a fight, everything's ready," he assured his mentor.  
  
"Aye Tom, ye sent them out smartly. Donapuram's perfect for th' job. Best marks I've seen yet from th' new engineers."  
  
"Thanks." Tom leaned onto the table. On a ship as large and complex as the _Aurora_ things broke down every day. That so many of the systems showed green anyway spoke of all their efforts, with the ship's operations section, to keep it in top shape. "Hargert's planning a Christmas dinner."  
  
"Aye? Good of th' man. He always makes th' best."  
  
"It'll be our first Christmas out of the repair yards in three years," Tom said. "I hope."  
  
"Aye. Had a rough endin' tae th' last couple o' years, an' this one isnae over yet."  
  
"It's all so nuts," he said. "I mean, we're off in some star cluster hunting down an ancient temple of some kind, and all because an ancient code in a book knew our buddies' names." He shook his head. "It's like a crazy time travel adventure movie or something."  
  
At that Scotty chuckled. "Lad, it's certainly a unique situation, but I've been in crazier. Space travel's like that, Tom."  
  
"I always figured it'd be more staring out at void trying not to go nuts from boredom." Tom's eyes swept the chambers. "Even with the crazy stuff, this is so much better. So much _cooler_." His eyes settled on his right arm. While it looked flesh and blood, he could feel the slight difference from his original arm. The flesh was a synthetic surfacing and beneath was all alloyed metal. "Even if it's been tough at times." He shook his head. "And did you hear about that thing that attacked Julia? A fracking _vampire_ , Scotty. Something like that's out there!"  
  
"Seen somethin' like that. Captain Kirk dealt with a thing that sucked th' salt right out of a man's body." Scott grinned. "An' there was that planet with th' witch an' wizard, with their castle."  
  
"Well, like you said, you've seen crazier." Tom noted something on the table go yellow. "Huh. Secondary Shield Generator 4's sending a failure signal. Looks like a problem with the field generator. I'm going to send Chief Baker's team to check it out."  
  
"Good choice."  
  
The two men got back to work.  
  
  
  
  
On the bridge of the _Aurora_ the best available officers took their places. Tra'dur was at Ops, Ensign Rawlins at the helm, and the Delgado sisters at their stations of Science and Tactical. Ensign Mallory, an Avalonian man, was at Engineering.  
  
Locarno took up the seat beside Kaveri, serving as First Officer given the need for Meridina and Jarod to be with the _Jayhawk_.  
  
Rawlins looked up from her console. "Captain, we're now at the launch point you requested."  
  
"Thank you, Ensign." Kaveri turned her head slightly to Tra'dur. "Begin the launch sequence."  
  
"Signaling the _Jayhawk_ now."  
  
Kaveri sat back and watched patiently while Locarno took over. "Ensign Rawlins, maintain course and speed," he said to Rawlins. "Ensign Mallory, keep an eye on the warp field harmonics." Two "Aye Commander"s came in reply.  
  
In the secondary shuttle bay the _Jayhawk_ 's engines flared to life. Tra'dur watched her own instruments as Lucy gently brought the _Jayhawk_ out of the shuttle bay, cloaking her as she did. The timing of her next maneuver was critical. With Tra'dur's telemetry to guide her Lucy readied the _Jayhawk_ 's warp engines to activate and generate their own warp field just as they approached the edge of the _Aurora_ 's, guaranteeing the two fields wouldn't interfere with each other. It also had to be done before the _Jayhawk_ fully left the _Aurora_ 's field, or she would be forcibly decelerated at a velocity beyond her designed speeds.  
  
The maneuver was tricky and quite dangerous, and the officers in the cockpit watched her carefully. Tra'dur informed her of the distances and times as the seconds ticked down. Just as they reached the edge of the field Lucy brought the _Jayhawk_ 's warp drive up. The split second the two fields overlapped wasn't enough to harm either ship, then their respective headings brought them apart. The launch was a success.  
  
"Well done, ma'am," Tra'dur offered, impressed by the display of skill.  
  
" _Thank you, Lieutenant_ ," replied Lucy.  
  
Kaveri noted the success with quiet pleasure. While she hoped there would be no contact with the Cylons and the mission would be accomplished peaceably, she suspected they would be in a fight soon enough. "Commander Delgado, any sign of enemy contacts on sensors?"  
  
"None yet, Captain," Cat answered. "The Cylon fleet is still in the reported position, so they haven't moved this way yet. Just in case I've got sensors on full power to see if we pick up any jump traces."  
  
"Excellent. Keep me informed. Commander, you have the bridge." Kaveri rose from her chair and headed for her office. If a fight was coming, she wanted to be fully rested when she faced it.  
  
  
  
  
  
The _Jayhawk_ entered the Domaram H system and made for the third planet. Robert joined Lucy and Jarod in the cockpit, with Liara also watching from a seat brought up beside Jarod. At his chosen station Jarod watched the sensor sweeps of the planet show their results on a holo-screen. "Life signs are approaching five hundred million," he said. "Fits the Gersallian records from their last survey. The atmosphere shows no sign of industrial-level burning of coal or wood, so they're still at a pre-industrial level of manufacture." He furrowed his brow. "The population distribution is interesting. It looks regionally focused."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Robert.  
  
"As in the majority of the population is on one continent, and the distribution of the rest looks like colonies sustained by sailing trade."  
  
"Like if we were seeing an Earth in the 17th or 18th Centuries where Europe was the only heavily-populated continent," Lucy suggested.  
  
"Exactly. This isn't consistent with a species that evolved on this planet. We may have another case of a species transplanted by the Darglan." Jarod's tone of voice made it clear he was interested in the possibility. "Or someone else, like the S5T3 Preservers."  
  
"Any sign of the temple?" Lucy asked.  
  
"Nothing that stands out yet. I'll begin another scan."  
  
"Wait." Robert studied the scan's map of the world and drew in a breath. For a moment his eyes closed. Lucy felt his energies focus. He opened them again.  
  
Now Lucy felt it as well. A pull in the energies of the planet. She sensed the other sensitives aboard reach for it as she and Robert did.  
  
His hand went up to the planet and settled on a small mountain range along a river valley, located on the planet's primary continent. Life sign readings showed one end of the valley was inhabited, likely a town that made use of the river. The nearby mountains had some forest life showing as well.  
  
Nothing on sensors yet explained what he was feeling. A look passed between him and Lucy. "It's there," he said. "Reshan's Temple is there."  
  
"If you say so." Jarod tapped at the controls while Lucy adjusted their course.  
  
Noting the location, Liara stood from her seat. "I'll see to climbing gear," she said. "We may need it."  
  
"Right." Robert kept his eyes on the sensor returns while Liara left the cockpit. "Jarod, anything more from the scans?"  
  
"Looks like an arboreal mountain range, think of the Appalachians or the Cascades. Plant and animal life, and I wouldn't be surprised if the local species engage in hunting and forestry work. We'll have to be careful about picking our landing point. I'm also picking up something on our energy scanners. Or, more to the point, nothing."  
  
"And that's important?"  
  
"We should be getting signs of thermal energy, at least, from animal heat or the plants holding solar energy. But there's nothing. Just a big empty space." He highlighted the zone in question. It covered a pair of mountains and a part of a third.  
  
Lucy relayed the scan results to the helm. "It might be some kind of dampening field. We'll want to land outside of it. I'll bring us in."  
  
"Is it technological?"  
  
"Most likely, but it could be from a combination of ores in the area. The right mix of naqia, element zero, jevonite, ripleyite or cameronite, it would create a natural blind spot in the sensors." Jarod shook his head. "We'd have to survey the area to know for sure."  
  
"Maybe we'll get to that later," Robert remarked idly before going silent. He watched the planet grow larger through the cockpit window. It was a lovely garden world and the snow-capped peaks that soon became the center of the view reminded him of images of the White Mountains of New Hampshire. Soon he could make out the river cutting through them. Just as Lucy leveled them out he made out the rough collection of stone structures showing the town of local residents. Trees clung tightly to the mountains ahead.  
  
Lucy stopped them just shy of the dampening field. She brought the _Jayhawk_ down into a mountain clearing. It was a tight fit that she just managed to slip the ship into. "Here we are," she said. "Let's go find the hidden temple, Indiana Dale."  
  
Robert sighed and rolled his eyes. Her response was the expected tongue sticking out of her lips.  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later the group was ascending the mountainside. The locals' handiwork was visible in the path cut up the incline. To their right, the majestic vista of the mountain pierced the sky with a snow-capped tip, the sides covered in green almost to the top. To their left the valley was open below, the river that created it still flowing its way back the way they came. Ahead of them a group of small rodent-sized creatures rushed across the path.  
  
Alien animals aside, Robert felt a particular nostalgia. It brought back to mind summer vacations to New England, and the trips Grandpa Rob - his namesake grandfather - and his uncles on his mother's side took the family on. The hikes up the White Mountains and other locales, in a land so unlike his prairie homeland in Kansas.  
  
He noted Talara stopping. Her eyes stared ahead toward the mountain and a slight frown creased her face. Seeing him looking toward her and the attention of Lucy, she spoke. "There is something melancholy about this place."  
  
"Melancholy?" asked Julia  
  
"That is the best way to put it. Hope and despair. Joy and anguish. It's all mixed together."  
  
"I sense it as well," Megaera said. "But we can consider it later. You must learn to deal more productively with your sensitivities, child. We can ill afford you being distracted by every lingering trace of emotion."  
  
"I… yes, you are right," Talara conceded, forestalling any protest from Lucy or the others. "My apologies."  
  
They moved on for a short time before Miko spoke up. "Why did Reshan pick an alien world for his tomb? Why didn't he build this place on his homeworld?"  
  
"Well, he knew our names," Lucy said. "He may have foreseen the Cylon attack on Gersal, or maybe just Kohbal's uprising. His temple would've been a target—"  
  
"Quiet," Meridina urged. She stopped and the others did. One by one the sensitives felt the approach of other beings. They went into the tree line to their right and hid behind the trees and brush.  
  
A minute passed before two humanoid figures came from further up the mountain. A male and female together, wearing leather jerkins and trousers with fur lining. Each had the carcass of a deer-like quadruped slung on a shoulder and the familiar shape of a bow on the other. While their skin tones were light in the Human and Gersallian way, the length and sharpened tips of their ears were visible differences. They talked in a language none recognized as they came past.  
  
There was a rustling of leaves. Eyes turned to see where Miko's leg brushed up against a low branch on a bush.  
  
Both stopped and, in unison, brought their bows up, dropping their kills as they did. Arrows with sharpened steel tips came up and scanned across their eyelines. They scanned toward the river first before swinging the arrows toward the group.  
  
With the dampening field making cloaks unusable, there was no hiding from the two hunters if they moved forward. Their eyes focused toward Miko's position. Robert mentally reached out for the others to prepare.  
  
Meridina acted first. Her mind gently reached into theirs and into the visual cortex in their brains. She projected the rodents they'd seen before, having them rush out from where Miko was hiding and head for the other side of the path.  
  
The two hunters — a husband and wife, Meridina now recognized — laughed in amusement. They shared comments while re-shouldering their bows and reclaiming their kills. Without further disturbance they headed onward down the mountain path.  
  
Megaera nodded to her. "Cleverly done."  
  
"I am uncomfortable with such direct mental manipulation," she admitted. "But this was the path of least harm."  
  
"Indeed. And we should keep going."  
  
At Megaera's suggestion they continued. Julia hung back with Miko, who blushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Julia said. "I almost did the same thing, honestly."  
  
"I'm still getting used to the idea of mind-readers. And she can make them see things too?" At Julia's nod Miko shuddered. "It's good that they're such nice people. That kind of power is scary."  
  
"This, from the host of Raava?" asked Megaera. She looked back, as if her eyes were not covered in her headwrap, and she sounded almost incredulous. "At your full power you could bring this mountain down on top of the town below. You can flood a continent and burn down entire cities. That is quite 'scary' too, many would say."  
  
"It is," Miko conceded, not finding any argument to use against Megaera's comments. "But you can make me see things that aren't there."  
  
"Yes, and it’s a remarkably more merciful way to deal with a threat, isn't it? A velvet glove for the Cold Iron of rulership.”  
  
Meridina felt that it sounded very much like the attitude of a telepath who had lived in the Earthreign.  
  
"Commander Guan thought the same way two hundred years ago, and even Kuvira turned against him for it," Miko observed.  
  
Before the conversation could continue the Force-sensitives, almost in one unit, looked skyward. Julia and the others did too.  
  
Flashes of light filled the sky, and one by one a half dozen Cylon heavy raiders appeared above their heads.


	4. Chapter 4

The Domaran Cluster remained the focal point of Cat's scans while the _Aurora_ continued its holding pattern near Domaran H. The stars here behaved much the same as they did in other universes. This included the disruptive influence of Domaran D, this universe's version off E5B1's Delta Serpentis.  
  
Even with her scans for personal, scientific reasons, Cat was focused on the bandwidths for subspace that responded to Cylon jump drives. They had to know the moment hostile ships arrived, for the good of the team on the planet.  
  
Such signatures appeared without warning. "Captain, we have ships jumping into Domaran H." Cat's fingers ran over her controls, pinpointing the readings. "Looks like they've jumped into the atmosphere and orbit."  
  
"Thank you, Commander Delgado. Lieutenant Tra'dur, notify Defense Command."  
  
"Ensign Rawlins, take us in," Locarno added.  
  
The two officers responded with "Aye"s and enacted their orders. The _Aurora_ changed her heading and her warp drives thrummed to full, bringing her ever closer to the fray.  
  
  
  
  
They were out of time.  
  
Lucy and Megaera wound up in front during the charge up the path. It flattened ahead, winding through a forested plateau upon the mountains.  
  
Overheard two raiders were heading toward the mountain. One clearly peeled off toward them, the other for the mountain itself. "How do they see us through the dampening field?" Liara asked.  
  
"Because they can sense us," Robert said. "And we can sense them." As he spoke those words he frowned. The raiders all had gifted Cylons aboard, beacons of hate and darkness cooling the Flow of Life with their very presence.  
  
"Do they have some means to counter the dampening field?" Julia asked. Her eyes were on the raider moving to a point further up. "Because they're going straight into it."  
  
The answer was provided when the second raider's engines went out in a blink. Without its engines to keep it aloft the craft lacked any kind of aerodynamic shape to level its unpowered descent. It dropped swiftly and broke apart against the mountainside.  
  
The same happened to the raider coming overhead. With its engines dead it began a fatal descent. But as it passed over head the raider's rear door opened and a number of figures jumped out. They landed around the group, softening their landings with their powers. Many were identifiable Cylon models, but some were wearing different garb and carried themselves differently, their armor and robes marked with the segmented hexagon of the Brotherhood of Kohbal.  
  
With a chorus of electronic snaps and lingering hisses, a multitude of red energy blades snapped into existence. One of the Cylons, a "Leoben" model, raised a hand, his eyes yellow from the corruption within him. "The secrets of Reshan shall finally be ours! The Circle will be broken!"  
  
Megaera's lightsaber flashed to life along with Lucy's, and everyone else with the weapons did the same in the following two moments. They were ready when the enemy charged for them.  
  
  
  
  
Another raider banked toward the mountain, heading for the fight below, ready to be sacrificed to get more Cylons and Brotherhood into the fight.  
  
It didn't get the chance.  
  
Repeated pulses of sapphire energy slammed into the raider, bashing down its deflector shields and blasting the ship to pieces. The other raiders that jumped in turned to engage the _Jayhawk_ , newly de-cloaked, as it banked to avoid the dampening field and find a new target.  
  
In the cockpit Jarod's hands flew from control to control. The weapon systems were set to automated engagement, leaving him to focus on piloting the special operations vessel.  
  
A glance at the sensors told him another raider was breaking for the mountain. Two of the remaining ones were behind it to provide protection. Their angles would mean exposing him to fire or forcing him to go through the dampening field.  
  
At least, they would under normal circumstances.  
  
Jarod twisted the _Jayhawk_ into a maneuver to gain altitude, drawing with him other heavy raiders trying to engage. The engines on the craft gave him the maneuverability to avoid their fire as the ship headed past the clouds, the pursuing craft following doggedly. He judged the angles carefully and precisely.  
  
He spun the ship around and drove it toward the ground. On the way back down the pulse turrets targeted and managed several hits on one of the pursuing raiders, blowing out its engines and leaving it to a more fatal descent.  
  
The seconds were key. If he pulled up too quickly, he'd be in the sights of a heavy raider's weapons. Too late, he'd likely plow the ship into the ground. His mind raced, calculating all of the variables with the aid of his immense intelligence. He felt the sweat on his brow and his hands as the ground loomed through the cockpit.  
  
The tactical systems acquired a lock and fired the main cannons and the turreted guns, all aimed toward the Raider heading for the mountains. The full fury of the _Jayhawk_ ripped into the vessel. Its deflectors were quickly overwhelmed and the ship was torn apart.  
  
Jarod carefully waited before twisting from his downward course, pulling the _Jayhawk_ back to a level course on an angle carrying her away from the heavy raiders that were escorting his target in. He sighed in relief.  
  
The warning light barely gave him time to react. He banked the ship hard. A pulse of disruptor energy zipped through the space the _Jayhawk_ was just occupying. He checked sensors and noted that two Cylon Basestars were now hovering overhead in orbit. More raiders, both normal ones and heavy raiders, were appearing as blips on the sensor returns.  
  
Another shot came he had to evade, and another. Jarod found himself pulling the _Jayhawk_ away from the mountains just to keep the ship intact. The Cylon orbital fire wouldn't let him through. _I hope the_ Aurora _'s almost here_ , he thought. _At this rate I'll have to cloak and slip away_.  
  
He was quite happy to see the new contact on his sensors when it appeared.  
  
  
  
  
The Cylon ships in orbit numbered two, but above them were four more, and all six were fully upgraded models with the best Multiversal technology that the Cylons could acquire. Together they were more than a match for an Alliance star cruiser, even one with its own fighters and attack ship in support.  
  
There was barely a minute left before they were due to engage. Kaveri considered the tactical plot carefully and weighed her engagement options.  
  
Locarno spoke up. "I'd say we could make hit and run attacks, but they might just decide to level the entire site."  
  
"Agreed. We must present a significant danger to keep their attention." Seconds passed. Kaveri made up her mind. "Helm, tactical, Attack Plan Whiskey Sierra."  
  
She was answered with a pair of "Aye"s. The other officers on the bridge focused on their instruments.  
  
The Cylon ships saw the _Aurora_ coming. Their weapon systems targeted toward her, ready for her to drop from warp and present a target.  
  
That was their mistake.  
  
The _Aurora_ zipped past them in less than a blink of an eye, her warp drives never disengaging as she went by. Her weapon systems lashed out, sending torpedo barrages into half of the Cylon force. The deflectors on all three ships held, but required effort to do so.  
  
Return fire was offered, but it was wasted. The _Aurora_ was already turning in the outer system, still under warp power.  
  
The _Koenig_ zipped in from high warp. She stopped only long enough to thoroughly strafe the nearest Basestar with pulse phaser cannon fire before jumping back to warp and cloaking.  
  
A moment later the _Aurora_ came by once more. Their target was the ship the _Koenig_ strafed. Again the shields of the ship held as plasma beams lashed out at it, but they were too weak to withstand the torpedoes. Half of the spread hit home, blasting off two of the arms and hulling part of the ship's central core.  
  
As the _Aurora_ pulled away again, Kaveri watched the Cylon response on the tactical holotank. The ships in orbit pulled away, gathering together in a tighter formation. "It looks like we got them out of orbit," Locarno said. He glanced toward Kaveri. "What next?"  
  
“Now, we keep their attention. This is what I have in mind…”  
  
  
  
  
The mountain path echoed with the buzz of lightsabers slicing through the air, each strike parried by another until inevitably a blow landed.  
  
The Cylons and Brotherhood had numbers and the easy power of darkness at their side, but against those numbers they contested with the skill of the fighters. Robert swung his blade defensively with one hand while using the other as a focus, pulling rocks and fallen tree limbs from his surroundings to slam into his opponents. When one came to his weak side his hand came up and force struck out. His attacker, a Cylon D'anna model, tried to absorb the strike with her own energy, but the sheer power Robert put into it overwhelmed her and sent her flying off the path and into a tree.  
  
Gina's opponents were both the same model as her. But the similarity ended there: they had more passion than skill. Their hate for her, a "traitor", empowered them, but Gina's training with _Mastrash_ Ledosh was its own empowerment. Her lightsaber was in constant motion from an offensive form that kept them from concentrating in the attack.  
  
Meridina's foes, both Gersallians, were pressing her to push her away from the group, using vigorous strikes to try and corrall her. She stood her ground with quiet resolution, meeting those attacks rapidly and relying on her own skill with the blade to re-direct and stymie their efforts.  
  
Lucy made sure of it, staying near Meridina and ready to aid her if she were to be driven from the others. She deftly handled her opponents, Gersallians as well, keeping her lightsaber moving in short, swift arcs to repel or re-direct their blows. Occasionally the weapon would bite back at them, burning robes and armor, even flesh at a couple points. Pain and rage gave short boosts to her enemies at the cost of the debilitation the pain provoked.  
  
Talara was having the roughest time. She had some natural skill with her weapon, but while her lavender blade met the crimson of her enemies with success, their darkness was painful to her. She could feel, keenly, their cold rage and hate, and it put her off-balance.  
  
One of the lightsabers descended on her head, a fatal blow, but it didn't land. A powerful gust of wind threw the attacker off-balance, buying Talara time to avoid the strike. Miko brought her other fist up and projected a tongue of flame that licked at the Brotherhood member. The hissing Gersallian woman brought her arms up and projected force that acted as a deflector field, causing the flames to miss.  
  
Miko wasn't acting alone, however, as a bolt of dark matter flew past her and over her foe before exploding into a singularity. The Gersallian shrieked in surprise as she was pulled off her feet and into the twirling mass, its very nature ripping at her body. Liara let out a cry of effort in generating a second bolt, even larger, that struck the singularity. The resulting blast of dark matter energy threw the Gersallian over the ledge.  
  
Talara concentrated on her remaining foe. Remembering Yellow's critical words she forced the feelings away and concentrated on her enemy. She let her connection to the Flow of Life guide her arms and her blade met every blow aimed at her. Her opponent's frustration reached new heights at being denied over and over. _Ignore the feelings, ignore the darkness. Focus on the present. On yourself_. She waited for her opening until, in frustration, the Cylon man opened himself up on the side. Her blade struck home with a fatal blow. She let out a harsh breath at feeling the life drain from the body. As dark as the Cylon had been, he was still a living being, and she'd ended his life.  
  
With her enemies defeated Talara turned to help the others, but there was little need. Miko and Liara were already aiding Meridina in finishing off her foes. Lucy struck down her last opponent with a slice across the neck, her expression neutral and her spirit quiet. A moment's consideration told her that Gina was the model still standing, given the lack of darkness in her being.  
  
Robert had two foes left. He got a solid blow on one, a slice across an arm that removed it and the lightsaber in the lost hand. The other Cylon was so focused on him that he didn't see Julia coming in until it was too late. She smashed the butt of her pulse pistol on the Cylon's head, knocking him down, and used a follow up kick to his belly and punch across the face to render him unconscious. When Robert leveled a bemused glance at her, she huffed, "What? The dampening field makes my pistol useless. And I saw what happened when Angel tried to fist-fight Goras."  
  
He chuckled in reply. "Let's help Megaera…" he began, letting his words trail off as he turned toward the last member of the group.  
  
One who needed no help.  
  
Four dark-robed bodies were already strewn around the path and surrounding trees. Three fighters, a Cylon "Simon" model and two Gersallians, were still standing, and through their rage he and all the other could sense their fear as they fought desperately against the unstoppable force that was Megaera.  
  
Every move of her lightsaber was deliberate. Every move of her enemies was not just seen, but foreseen, despite the covering of her eyes. The pale but dusky woman was a force of nature, much like her fellow Fury Tisiphone. A certain bemused satisfaction filled her as her blade hit home. Megaera seemed to find a lot of death and destruction funny, as she thrust the tip of the lightsabre up through the ribcage of her opponent and removed it; the cauterized wound had destroyed the heart, and the Simon model Cylon was dead before hitting the ground.  
  
Worse, she had methodically integrated her telepathic abilities with her lightsabre fighting. She took over the minds of her attackers and froze them in place for killing blows or directed them back on themselves, forcing them to use every bit of their force talent to defend their minds. When they did that, she took advantage of the distraction as they fought, and with subtle slips and thrusts of the blade, killed them as they attacked her. Moving only very slightly, she killed on the defensive, and turned her telepathic powers on anyone who tried to flee from fighting her. They would die facing her or running from her, but death was assured.  
  
“Mmmn. Is that all you have for me?” She shook her head, and then counter-thrust her blade into the arms of one of the Gersallians as they tried to strike her from behind. Her sidestep to clear the thrust of the other attacker was preternaturally fast, and then she froze him in place with her telepathy finally overwhelming his defences, and spun to face him.  
  
As she did, she whipped one of her pistols out with her left hand, and pointed roughly behind her, toggled the trigger. A violet beam swept out of the emitter and tracked across the battlefield, neatly sectioning the Gersallian, already badly, wounded in two. Megaera now advanced on her final opponent and with a single stroke of her lightsabre split her torso from hips to neck, releasing the telepathic control a moment before: Unlike many other telepaths, she seemed inured to the Door.  
  
There was no further time to enjoy their victory. With the exception of Liara and Julia, all sensed the enemies further down the path, racing toward them. "We'd better get going," Robert said. "This way!" He moved ahead of them, Megaera and Lucy behind him.  
  
Lucy, grinning with amusement, whistled a familiar adventure theme tune as they went along.  
  
  
  
  
Missiles rippled from the Cylon ships, filling the space that the _Aurora_ was heading into on another strafing run. Ensign Rawlins twisted the ship to evade and nearly succeeded at the effort. Only one missile made impact.  
  
More missiles fired, but they were too late. The _Aurora_ zipped past at warp, strafing away at the weakest of the Basestars. Multiple flames appeared from the wounds carved into the ship through its dying deflectors.  
  
The _Aurora_ broke away to line up for another run, leaving the ship for the _Koenig_ to finish off. The ship rippled into view just inside the field of missiles and fired away at the Basestar. On the bridge Zack watched with quiet satisfaction as the _Koenig_ 's weapons fire blew massive chunks of material out of the wounded ship's guts.  
  
"Firing torpedoes." At tactical Sherlily triggered the launchers. White-blue sparks of light, the drive fields for the torpedoes, erupted from the bow launchers. They struck the core of the faltering Basestar. "Direct hit." Even as she provided that report the _Koenig_ 's tactical officer poured more phaser fire into the wounded core, aided by Hajar's piloting at the helm to keep the cannon emitters on target.  
  
By the time the _Koenig_ was flying past its target, the core was collapsing. The Basestar collapsed into two pieces, utterly crippled.  
  
"Target is down. I'm not seeing any power from the broken pieces," Magda said from Ops.  
  
Zack nodded. A small, grim smile of satisfaction formed on his face. For all the harm they'd caused, the deaths and the grief that included his own, it was truly gratifying to strike back at them.  
  
The ship shuddered from a pair of near-missile impacts, but Hajar prevented any significant hit that might harm the _Koenig_. The ship slipped free and executed a warp jump before cloaking, then came around to repeat the maneuver while the _Aurora_ was already moving in on another strafing run.  
  
  
  
  
The mountain still loomed over the group's head when they found the path reach its abrupt end. Ahead was only a ledge and a long drop toward a mountain stream nearly a kilometer below. They glanced around. "Why would the path end here?" Robert asked aloud. "What sense does that make?"  
  
"Maybe there used to be a bridge?" suggested Liara.  
  
"Well, it's long gone now," Lucy said, almost growling. She could feel the darkness looming behind them. More enemies were coming. Powerful ones. The sheer concentration of dark power chilled the Flow of Life with its very presence.  
  
But there was something else. She could feel an energy here, a presence, quiet but strong. The others could to, and like her they were looking around, trying to find what they were missing.  
  
A line of Brotherhood members, these mostly consisting of Cylons, became visible around the corner of the path. They ignited their lightsabers at the sight of the group.  
  
"Liara, Miko, we need time," Robert called out.  
  
"Right!" Liara took a step toward the Cylons and concentrated. Purple, dark blue energy coalesced around her as she tapped fully into her biotic gifts. A solid field of dark matter formed in the air ahead of her, creating a barrier across the path.  
  
The enemy was not dissuaded. Several channeled their own talents, battering at the field with sheer force, while others went at it with their crimson lightsabers. One tried to grip Liara's throat and was stopped by Robert, who applied himself to protecting her.  
  
"I'll help!" With that announcement Miko moved into a form and started generating gusts of air that she sent down the mountain path. The Brotherhoods' robes fluttered and they fought to keep their feet on the ground as Miko's summoned gusts increased in vigor.  
  
This bought time, but Talara pointed out the obvious. "They have us trapped, we'll have to go through them to go back down!"  
  
"The answer is around us," said Megaera. "It is your place to find it."  
  
The others concentrated on the power they felt, the quiet presence and what it could mean. Where was it? What weren't they seeing?  
  
Julia watched all of this with quiet, seething frustration. She had no powers. She had a gun that she could only use as a club and the silver weapons Megaera provided, weapons she suspected would only be useful if there were more of those Pretenders. She had nothing to offer but her wits.  
  
She pivoted on her foot, turning her head from side to side to take in their surroundings. What were they missing? The path ended. Even the bridge idea didn't sound right, as across from them wasn't another ledge, just a solid mountain side. _Maybe we're supposed to go down? Maybe it's in the stream? I can hear the stream from here._  
  
Her brow furrowed. Her face twisted from confusion. _Wait, how can I hear it?_ She looked over the edge at the stream below. It was running, true, but it didn't look like it was a swift current. It certainly wasn't strong enough to be heard this high up.  
  
Liara groaned. Despite Miko's efforts to blow them down the path some of the Cylons were holding their ground, their weapons slashing against the biotic field. They wouldn't take long to break through.  
  
Julia followed the sound of the water. It brought her to the group's right, and the mountain face there. It was a solid wall of rock. Nothing special about it stood out.  
  
At least, not at first. Julia let her eyes rest on the wall. She unfocused them, as if trying to see a 3D painting. Instead of looking for something, she looked for nothing.  
  
That was when she noticed the markings.  
  
They were old. Very old. They were so worn and faded they were barely existent anymore. She followed the flowing shapes, an alternating series of differing ones. One set looked like an alphabet of some kind, with something like the number "7" at the start. She didn't recognize the characters.  
  
But she _did_ recognize the others.  
  
Gersallian calligraphy… and _Darglan_ lettering.  
  
"It's here," she breathed to the others. Roaring flame sounded from nearby: Miko was forming roaring fires now, trying to set the Cylons alight. But their powers protected them, creating raw force to repel the flames.  
  
Everyone else looked toward her as Julia stepped up to where the lettering was. As she drew closer, the sound of water grew in volume ever so slightly. Gentle air brushed against her face. Compared to some of the winds off the mountain it was barely a zephyr, but her attention was drawn to the fact it was coming from the rock wall before her.  
  
Gingerly Julia pressed her hand against the rock. She expected cold stone, but instead… nothing. Her hand went straight through the wall like it wasn't there.  
  
"It's an illusion," she gasped. "A hologram."  
  
"Despite the dampening field?" Lucy stepped up beside her. She put a hand through the wall as well before grinning at Julia. "Well, so much for the Flow of Life connection stuff. The normie finds the secret."  
  
Julia returned the grin. But it didn't stick. "How do we get through without them seeing?" She turned her eyes to Meridina. "Meridina, can you trick them? Telepathically, like you did those natives?"  
  
Meridina nodded. "I can." She turned toward the attacking group. Her mind reached outwards, buoyed by her will, and tested the defenses of each. They had powerful mental shields to protect their minds from attack.  
  
Liara dropped to a knee. "Any… time…?"  
  
Meridina took in a breath and concentrated. A direct mental attack, no… but the enemy was more concerned with her seizing them physically. Their visual cortices were less protected. It took much of her telepathic strength, even augmented as it was by the Flow of Life, to bypass those protections, but she did. She slipped into their minds and took over their visual centers. She showed them their group, one by one, going down the side of the mountain. _Break off your attack, Miko_ , she urged the young Avatar  
  
Miko did so. Moments later the Brotherhood broke off their attack on Liara, rushing toward the side of the mountain instead. They started going over the side themselves, jumping down to cut off the enemies they perceived as rappelling down the side.  
  
The group gathered around Julia. Robert clapped a hand to her shoulder. "Great job." He did the same with Liara, who looked ready to collapse. "Both of you."  
  
"Thank you," Liara replied. "I just need a moment." She reached for one of the energy drinks in her provisions.  
  
Julia smiled at him. "Let's see what's in here."  
  
Together the group stepped through the wall, Julia in the lead this time. A stone-laid path, unlit, beckoned, while distant light provided the promise of something other than darkness. They traveled ahead, following the path until it became upward stairs. The air grew cooler and the sound of water louder. A sense of wonder and uncertainty filled them. They were going deep into the mountain, to the heart of the dampening field. What would they find within?  
  
The top of the stairs came, with light glinting from beyond. They crested the stairs and emerged into a courtyard. Mountain water ran down falls from either side, creating the rushing water that guided them here.  
  
Between the falls was a large stone structure. It had a certain stark appearance, built into the side of the mountain. A couple of the columns were carved in the form of alien beings, cone-headed with eyes to either side of the head. Their smiling mouths depicted sharp teeth.  
  
"This isn't Gersallian," Gina said. "But something about those aliens looks familiar."  
  
"I think I've seen them too, from Darglan records," Robert noted. "But I don't remember anything more."  
  
They walked toward the structure. Two great doors were in the center of the building. No sign of a control panel or handles was visible. "Someone forgot a door handle," Miko mused.  
  
"These doors were meant to be opened with the Force," Megaera said.  
  
"The what?" asked Talara.  
  
Megaera showed a half-smile toward the Falaen woman. "The Flow of Life," she corrected. " _Swev'a_ , or _swevyra_ as Swenya insisted on calling it."  
  
They approached the doors. Robert, Lucy, and Meridina stood together and acted in concert. They felt for the doors and willed them to open. The grinding of stone filled the grotto courtyard as the doors slowly swung open.  
  
They stopped when they sensed the growing presence behind them. The doors stopped moving, leaving them only partly open.  
  
Everyone turned to see the assemblage of dark-robed figures approach. Robert and the others frowned at the visage of Goras in their number. His hair had grown back and, like the others with him, he had the bandanna with the segmented hexagon of the Brotherhood. Beside him, his former apprentice Intalarai grinned wickedly, malice in her unnatural yellow eyes. Around them were a mixed group of Gersallians and Cylons.  
  
Or so it seemed. The darkness in the group pulsed strangely. Among the hooded figures were some sets of pale hands, unnaturally pale. One stepped up with Goras and Intalarai, a satisfied look on his face. Under the hood, his face rested in shadow, and only the faint trace of inhuman eyes were visible.  
  
The others felt the tension from Megaera and her strict attention to this foe.  
  
"At last, Reshan's secrets will be ours," Intalarai said. "And we will end Swenya's treachery once and for all!"


	5. Chapter 5

The air in the courtyard of the alien structure was electric with tension. At the slightest move a battle would commence.  
  
Meridina's voice broke the silence. "How could you say such a thing about Swenya? She gave our people a new path. She knew kindness."  
  
"She laid an alien way upon our people," Intalarai spat. "She suppressed our paths to greatness! A hundred ways of attaining power, shattered and ruined by her!"  
  
"She united our people, she brought them balance! She ended the suffering we brought to ourselves through the meaningless conflicts and struggles that divided us!"  
  
"Struggle breeds power, particularly for those with _swev'a_." Intalarai sneered. "You are blinded by her dogmas, the dogmas of an _outsider_."  
  
"Don't bother with them, Meridina," Megaera snapped. "They are blinded by their own arrogance. Nothing but children resentful of the traditions handed to them, beholden to a maddened fool who never understood or cared to understand."  
  
"Kohbal saw the truth!" Intalarai retorted. "Who are you to speak of him so!"  
  
Megaera's lips curled into a bemused sneer. "Someone who knows the truth, and furthermore knew that Kohbal could not handle it. Kohbal was a pathetic wretch, and followers like you are blind pawns. I know who the real puppet-master here is." She glanced to the shrouded figure. “Why didn’t he tell you about me, I wonder?”  
  
Rage laced Intalarai's voice. "You know nothing, outsider! We will break your precious Circle, and Gersal will be restored!"  
  
"If you break the Circle, Gersal will no longer _be_ ," Megaera retorted. "No matter what the Pretenders have told you otherwise."  
  
Intalarai roared, "Take them!" and their enemies advanced, lightsabers igniting to life. Goras immediately lunged for Meridina, murderous hate in his eyes, just for Megaera's lightsaber come up and nearly slice into him. He deflected the blow and snarled at the interloper. The pale, hooded figure went for Meridina as well, just to be blocked by Robert.  
  
Around them, a general battle broke out.  
  
  
  
  
The _Aurora_ blazed through the Cylon formation again, slipping through a hail of missile fire as she did. The missiles were being fired with greater accuracy, more than expected, and this time three made impact. "Shields are now at forty-five percent effectiveness," Tra'dur said while Angel busied herself with landing further hits on another of the remaining Basestars.  
  
"Given their improving fire, they clearly have their own metaphysical talents aiding them." Kaveri's attention went to her stepdaughter. "Lieutenant, have we heard anything from Command?"  
  
"No, Captain, nothing yet."  
  
As the ship continued pulling away, Angel glanced upward from her station. "Captain, I think I have a way to deal with their missile fire, I'll need cooperation from Ops and Sensors."  
  
"You will have it, Lieutenant," Kaveri said.  
  
Angel shared her idea with them while Rawlins brought the _Aurora_ around for another pass. The Cylon ships fired missiles into their path once more.  
  
As the _Aurora_ closed in, many of her lighter batteries opened up. Brief pulses of sapphire energy blossomed from all quarters of the ship. A number of the incoming missiles struck these pulses and were blown apart. This time, no missiles intercepted them, and yet again the torpedoes fired, striking another Basestar in passing.  
  
Kaveri beamed with satisfaction. "Excellent thinking, Lieutenant."  
  
"Thank you, Captain," Angel responded.  
  
"Are the enemy ships attempting any other maneuvers?"  
  
"They're changing direction now." Cat examined the sensor readings. "It looks like they're heading back into orbit."  
  
"Probably to limit our attack vectors," Locarno said. He eyed the markers on the tactical display for where their fighter squadrons were waiting for orders. "Maybe it's time to launch Laurent's squadrons for a multi-vector attack?"  
  
"Five Basestars still in operation would mean our fighters would be heavily outnumbered. I want to preserve them until their entry can be more decisive."  
  
Their conversation ceased as another strafing run progressed. Angel's tactic provided another halo of protection against the metaphysically-targeted missiles, keeping them from suffering further shield loss. The torpedoes she fired this time broke through the shields of one of the Basestars and heavily-damaged its core section, leaving it vulnerable for the _Koenig_ 's attack run.  
  
The attack ship dropped from warp, fired a barrage of phaser cannon fire and torpedoes, and pulled away to warp out again before enemy fire could become too deadly. The effect was to gut annother of the Basestars, leaving four.  
  
"They're entering orbit now," Cat said. Her brow furrowed as she examined the electronic returns she was getting. "Their targeting sensors have gone active."  
  
"Who are they targeting?" Kaveri asked. "The _Jayhawk_?"  
  
"I can't tell yet, I'm reading active sensor emissions."  
  
"Message coming in from _Jayhawk_ , Captain," Tra'dur said. "It's Commander Jarod."  
  
"Aurora _, we've got a problem_ ," Jarod said. " _They're targeting the planet._ "  
  
"They are going to bomb our people?"  
  
" _No ma'am. From what my sensors are showing, they're locking weapons on the planet's population centers._ " Quiet horror was audible in his voice. " _They're going to wipe out the native civilization._ "  
  
  
  
  
Goras, Intalarai, and the ancient Pretender all lunged straight for Meridina, joined by two of their peers. Megaera, Robert, and Lucy went to her aid while Gina and Talara prepared to defend Julia, Miko, and Liara. A second passed and the harsh buzzing of lightsabers colliding filled the courtyard grotto of the mountain temple.  
  
Meridina received the attacks of two of the Brotherhood, a D'anna model and a Leoben. In front of her Lucy's lightsaber sliced through the air to intercept the furious blows of Intalarai, marking the third time the two found themselves in combat with each other. Through her vicious anger Lucy felt Intalarai's purpose, Meridina's death. She wouldn't allow that to happen and held her ground all the more strongly, her lightsaber a solid blur of blue as it met every blow.  
  
Miko and Liara weren't holding back either. Biotic bolt, flame, and gusts slammed into the Brotherhood and Pretenders trying to overwhelm Talara and Gina. Even with this intervention, the two were still facing two opponents each.  
  
The fight, for Talara, was the most difficult yet. She felt the utter darkness of her foes keenly. Their hatred and anger at being defied were no less weapons than the crimson blades that slammed against the lavender weapon she was swinging. She summoned up every ounce of herself to counter those dark feelings, aided by the emotions from the others. Miko's fiery defiance, Lucy's fearlessness, Julia's resolve, all of her allies provided something for her to focus on and counter the darkness that threatened to claw away at her being.  
  
All save one.  
  
Megaera and Robert were at the center of the courtyard, and their foes were the greatest. Megaera's lightsaber shined with a crimson brighter than Goras' weapon. She met his attacks with a savage sneer that stoked his fury. "I sense the darkness within you. The power." His yellow eyes glistened. "Why do you stand with Swenya's slaves?"  
  
“Every victory against the Pretenders I count as revenge for my people, that is the sum of who I am,” Megaera answered, and met Goras blow for blow as the Gersallian felt a growing intensity of fear and uncertainty grip him as Megaera turned her power against him. For a moment his breath even stopped, and he struggled back on the defensive trying to cover himself, finding himself badly outmatched by the short, blind woman.  
  
Nearby Robert's green blade intercepted the weapon of the ancient Pretender. He sensed the next blows coming even as he sensed a void in the Flow of Life around the being. Nothing but hatred came from the being. His speed was inhuman as he lashed at Robert repeatedly with his weapon. "Forceful." The being's voice was a deep crackling rasp, befitting a monster more than a man. "I have dealt with your kind for countless years. You are no worry to me." His blade went into motion again, but his leg moved in as well as hooked under Robert's. The force of the blow brought Robert's feet out from under him, toppling him over.  
  
A killing blow came next, but Robert's power surged to meet it, not only stopping the blow but throwing the creature back into a column. It held itself up after impact while he scrambled back to his feet. Within the shadows of the hood a vicious sneer crossed his face.  
  
 _You'll lose control. You'll hurt your friends. You'll hurt Julia._ The fear struck at the core of him, full of doubt and despair. _It's more power than you can handle.  
  
You're not me_, he thought back, regaining physical control in time to catch another strike by the ancient being. _Get out of my head_. He focused his will around his mind, forcing the doubting voice out.  
  
The contact was enough to tell him that they didn't have time to indulge a long fight. More of the Brotherhood was coming, with these dark allies to aid them. Even if they beat these foes back they would get overwhelmed in time. They had to unlock the Temple, find what was within.  
  
 _Julia, we'll cover you. Get in and open the place up_.  
  
  
  
  
Robert's thoughts came to Julia while she waited for an open shot. Her pulse pistol was still useless, but the silver-firing gun provided by Megaera wasn't affected by the dampening field around them. Her trigger finger remained still because she didn't want to hit an ally.  
  
Gina must have sensed her attention. The rogue Cylon pivoted and twisted, deflecting a strike at her as she did, and opening up a shot for Julia. Julia's finger stroked the trigger. The thundercrack split through the air, echoing in the courtyard grotto. The silver bullet planted itself in the back of the robed figure with a spurt of blood. The Cylon went down with a cry.  
  
Meridina's mind touched hers. _Julia, we'll hold them for now. Open the Temple.  
  
But there's too many_, she protested. _You need all the help you can get.  
  
And there'll be more_. Robert's voice was different. He wasn't in her mind like Meridina's, but something deeper. _We can hold them. It's up to you_.  
  
It was the right call. She could feel his certainty that it was, and it filled her as well. She returned the gun to her suit and went to the big double door. The brief effort to open it left it opened only by a crack. She grabbed at it and pulled at the door, but the weight was too much.  
  
Two more hands appeared beside hers. Miko pulled with her. The door slid a little. "I wish I'd taken up Komin on those early Earthbending lessons," she groaned.  
  
"Let me try," said Liara. She gathered her will and generated dark matter around the door's edge. Julia and Miko pulled as hard as they dared.  
  
The door protested with the shriek of stone against stone, but gradually it opened enough for them to slip in.  
  
The inside of the structure was less a temple and more like the approach to a vault. Only the decorative use of the temple's access to the mountain's water streams broke up the endless stone walls and vaulting ceiling. The columns were more of the cone-headed aliens.  
  
Across the chamber was a set of double doors set into the wall. The ruins of some sort of computer station or interface remained beside the doors, and the door was framed by two columns.  
  
Two columns with an open circular port set into each.  
  
Julia took in a breath and reached into the upper layer of her tactical suit. She pulled out both of the lightsabers received on A Famoso.  
  
 _Julia, they're through!_  
  
She felt Robert's mental warning just in time. She turned and caught a glimpse of the first robed, shadowy form through the door. It rushed at her with inhuman speed, going for her throat.  
  
There was no time to evade. The creature slammed into her with such force that it knocked the air from her lungs and the weapons from her hands. He carried her to the ground and snapped at her neck. She fought off the panic and put her left forearm up just before the teeth could move in. They dug into the material of the suit and the wrist guards underneath.  
  
Megaera's silver-sheened gifts drew a roar of pain from the creature. Its mouth smoked and smoldered as if ablaze.  
  
That gave Julia the moment she needed. Her hand came up with one of Megaera's silver daggers shining in it. The blade pierced the flesh of the creature's throat. It let out a gargling screech as its form seemed to burn away at the touch of the metal.  
  
When she forced the creature's decaying form off, Julia found the inner chamber a battle site. Miko was fending off one foe with gusts of air and blasts of fire, Liara had the other one held back by a biotic field.  
  
Her eyes scanned the floor and found the ancient lightsabers she'd dropped. She got back up to retrieve them.  
  
There was a blur and another robed figure was already there, scooping up the dark shape of Reshan's Blade. Julia barely got to Swenya's in time. She laid eyes on her foe, a Cylon of Sharon Agathon's model, who smirked at her before raising an open hand. A powerful force clamped down on Julia's throat, as if a great hand was squeezing her airpipe closed. She choked and instinctively reached for her neck to free herself.  
  
But she couldn't.  
  
  
  
  
A grim silence dominated the _Aurora_ bridge. It only ended when Caterina spoke up. "The Cylon ships have a stable orbit, and their electronic emissions are picking up. I think they're about to fire."  
  
"Our enemies know us very well," Kaveri noted grimly. "Helm, bring us in. I want the shields to full."  
  
Angel nodded. "Yes ma'am. And I'm setting tactical systems to target their missiles."  
  
The _Aurora_ warped in a moment before the first Cylon ship fired. A wave of missiles descended on Domaram H and the cities that dotted the planet's surface. The _Aurora_ 's weapons fired rapidly, striking and destroying these missiles.  
  
The enemy was quick to seize advantage of the moment. The full fury of the four Basestars vented on the _Aurora_ , with emerald disruptor beams joining missiles and railgun armament. The bridge shuddered repeatedly. "Shields are back down to fifty percent," Tra'dur reported.  
  
"A couple of the ships are still targeting the planet," Cat added.  
  
Locarno noticed a series of new contacts on the tactical display. "Enemy is launching fighters."  
  
"Call in our own, Commander, and _Koenig_. Tactical, fire all available weapons on the Basestars, but our priority remains protecting the planet."  
  
She was answered with a pair of affirmatives.  
  
  
  
  
Jarod sat silently in the cloaked _Jayhawk_ , hovering at the edge of the atmosphere just outside of the combat area. He watched the _Aurora_ firing on both the Cylons and their deadly missiles with trepidation: given their further refitting with Reich technology and the forced diversion of the _Aurora_ 's firepower, the Cylon ships were more than a match for the _Aurora_ by herself.  
  
The small ship's sensors were quick to identify the _Koenig_ as she came soaring back into the fight, phasers blazing. Torpedoes erupted from her launchers and slammed into the shields of one of the Basestars. Her dorsal phaser array fired rapidly, spearing the cloud of Cylon raiders that assembled to harass her.  
  
The _Aurora_ 's Mongoose fighters arrived next. They focused a torpedo run on the two Basestars furthest from the _Aurora_. Point defense fire met them, as did the raiders pouring from the Cylon ships' hangars. The Cylons threw themselves against the fighters' barrage, sacrificing themselves to save their motherships from being overwhelmed by the incoming strike. The raiders of the other ships gathered, firing pulse disruptors instead of the ballistic weapons they'd once used in attacks on the _Aurora_ 's fighters.  
  
 _Laurent's fighters are drawing their raiders up_. That development opened possibilities, and Jarod quickly identified the best of them.  
  
At his control the _Jayhawk_ 's engines went to full thrust. He maneuvered the ship into position and disengaged the cloaking device. At a key tap the weapons systems auto-targeted the Cylon missiles raining toward the planet. The plasma cannons and pulse gun turrets fired away at the nearest missiles, blowing them apart with direct impacts. He quickly calculated a new approach vector to after another batch.  
  
One finger moved over and triggered the tight-beam tactical channel to the _Aurora_. "I've got the missiles. You can focus on the Cylons!"  
  
  
  
  
The entry of the _Jayhawk_ to the battle, and Jarod's attacks on the missiles, was just what the ship needed. Kaveri was quick to recognize the opportunity and take it. "Helm, adjust course, bring us into the Cylon formation. Tactical, all weapons on the enemy!"  
  
The _Aurora_ turned away from the planet and toward the four Basestars. Their weapons continued to blaze away, striking at the _Aurora_ 's flickering blue energy shields, and under Angel's guidance the _Aurora_ returned fire with everything she had. Her bow cannons blazed away, their sapphire bolts slamming repeatedly into a Basestar's deflectors until they collapsed, then tearing the lower half of the ship apart along the core section to send the arms spiraling away from the ruined ship. A spread of torpedoes from the bow launchers blew two legs off of the remaining upper half, virtually crippling the ship.  
  
The second vessel fared little better as repeated sapphire beams sliced into its shields. It likewise took a spread of solar torpedoes, the blue-white sparks striking the shields and then blowing off an arm of the upper half of the ship.  
  
The _Aurora_ pulled clear of its adversaries and turned to face the two most-intact of the Cylon vessels. Their weapons fire continued to play over the shields, sending shudders through the _Aurora_ with the worst hits. "Shields are down to twenty percent," Tra'dur warned. "Cohesion in the bow shields is failing."  
  
"Rerouting shield power to the bow," Ensign Mallory reported from Engineering. "Commander Scott is diverting emergency power reserves to the shield generators."  
  
"Keep us on target." Kaveri spoke as she noted the activities of the other ships. The _Jayhawk_ was rapidly maneuvering, engaging every missile the Cylons sent toward the planet. Some of the Cylon raiders were heading toward the vessel. "Detach squadrons to aiding the _Jayhawk_."  
  
"Sending the order now," Locarno answered, while the ship plunged back into the fight.  
  
  
  
  
In the courtyard, Meridina's two opponents kept up their attacks. Their blades struck at her repeatedly, forcing her to remain on the defensive. Even if one showed an opening for her to strike in, her other foe's attack would force her to ignore it in favor of protecting herself.  
  
What was more important was their strategy. She sensed their intent to separate her from the others, and she worked to thwart it. She refused to be driven away, staying as close to Lucy as she could to hold their side of the courtyard. Fighting beside her student gave her a sense of confidence. They'd fought so many battles before this one, faced such threats, that victory was still possible in her eyes.  
  
But victory would not come automatically. She had to work for it. That meant turning the odds, if she could.  
  
She let her _swevyra_ , her bond to the Flow of Life, guide her physically, while her mind fought in other ways. Her mind probed that of her foe's and found basic defenses, but no telepathic power to back them up.  
  
For the first time she gave ground. That bought her the moment she needed to push through her foe's defenses and enter his mind. _**SLEEP**_. The command went straight to his brain and took effect. He dropped to the ground with a thud.  
  
Her other foe came in to attack and Meridina met the blow. She parried repeatedly before counter-attacking, a slash that cut across her foe's shoulder and left visible wound. She sensed the rage behind the coming attack and was ready for her lightsaber to absorb the purple-hued lightning that erupted from her enemy's hands.  
  
A warning feeling filled her. Meridina maneuvered just in the nick of time, as her unconscious foe was back up and fighting. She evaded the angry swipe and parried a second. _How did he awaken so quickly?_ she wondered.  
  
She received her answer a moment later, as the dark mind swept over the room.  
  
  
  
  
The ancient Pretender's mental abilities were significant, and the full fury of them came down on Robert's mind with such force that all of the others felt some of it.  
  
 _You can't control your powers. You can't stop us. You can't protect the people you care about_. The litany progressed, step by step, with imagery of his friends and allies dead. Transformed, made into hosts.  
  
It took all of his will to force it away in time to parry the Pretender's next strike. He projected force to knock the creature away, enough that it did slide backward by about a meter, but the pale thing never lost its footing. Its crimson lightsaber slashed through the air again to be met by Robert's emerald-colored blade. The weapons' buzzing gave way to crackles as they met again and again.  
  
The weight on his mind increased through the exchange. Now it brought to him memories of just a couple months before. Toutaine Station, the Aristo Lord Haron. The desperation and anger that he'd felt lashing out at the sadistic monster. He remembered the cold power he'd channeled through his rage, the invigoration.  
  
The Aristos, the SS Exiles, the Dominion, NEUROM… all of them, in their own way, brought pain and suffering to billions, trillions, of beings, and that struck at the core of him. The Pretender pressed that point home in his mind. _You fight alongside an agent of NEUROM now. The same people who stood ready to poison an entire world! Who threatened those close to you!_ The Pretender cackled. _You've felt a taste of this power before. Stop fearing it. Embrace it. Use it to crush those who offend you. Crush them all!  
  
This is a trick_ he reminded himself. _He's trying to distract you_. It took a lot of effort to push the thoughts away, and he was barely fast enough to stop the incoming blows. He sensed the truth from his foe: he was being toyed with. The Pretender saw this as amusing.  
  
Then the greater distraction came. From within the Temple he felt Julia's panic and fear. He felt the vise on her throat. _I have to help her!_  
  
Through that instinctive thought, the Pretender struck again. His thoughts slithered through and filled Robert's mind, a darkness that overwhelmed everything. He stopped in place, quivering in his struggle to move. "Fool." The pale man smirked with amusement. "Your kind are so easy to—"  
  
Another mind, nearly as dark, poured into his thoughts. It had direction, purpose, and in its hate for their enemies he felt a familiarity. _This is not a battle for you, not yet_ , Megaera's mental voice echoed through his being. _You are not ready_.  
  
Just as her mind intervened, so did her body. Her lightsaber interceded before the Pretender could strike at Robert.  
  
 _More are coming. Get to your friend if you can, and hold the door as you must._  
  
He almost protested, but stopped himself. The memory of that cold power rushing into his mind and holding him in place made it clear this was a threat he might not be ready for. He pulled back, letting Megaera face the Pretender directly. Its weapon struck at her and she caught and deflected it.  
  
Goras seized his chance. WIth her blade out of the way, he went at her, looking to slice her in two if he could. With savage glee his swung his lightsaber blade…  
  
... _snap-hiss_ …  
  
…and it was blocked, as a _second_ bright red blade shot from the other end of Megaera's hilt to intercept it. Her will formed a wave of kinetic power that drove both of her foes back, giving her room to shift her stance. A satisfied, smug grin crossed her face at Goras' surprise.  
  
The grin was challenge enough. They attacked. Megaera met them blow for blow with the double-bladed lightsabre, equal to the one they had seen for the first time at A Famoso in the hands of The Alekto, which even Tisiphone did not possess. Settled into her feet, she looked comfortable and composed. “I am the Guard in the Mouth of Hell! The Apocalypse must always face me before it comes!” The tremendous fury which erupted from the bitter wounds of her soul was channeled with rigid control into a dark economy of lightsabre ballet and telepathic attacks which handily drove both of her opponents back on the defensive.  
  
Robert stared for a moment. Blind, Megaera was driving back the two most powerful opponents he had faced except for her own Mistress, Tisiphone. He steadied himself, tore his eyes away, and fell back from that fight, leaving Megaera to her foes, and headed for Julia. As he neared the door he sensed the threat and turned, catching two foes with a wave of power. They hit the floor and rolled before coming to their feet, a pair of Cylons. He returned to a defensive stance and placed his back to the temple entrance. He suppressed the shivers he felt from the remnant traces of the Pretender's power and focused on his immediate task, meeting their attack as it came.  
  
  
  
  
Julia's eyes panned desperately around the room, but she saw no aid coming. Liara was defending herself from a lightsaber-wielding Gersallian. The whipping winds and flames in the other corner told of Miko's efforts to fight her foe. Help was not coming.  
  
With her vision starting to black out, Julia fought back her instinct and let go of her constricted throat. Her hand went to her belt and retrieved the old-model pistol Megaera replicated for her. She brought her hand up and fired it.  
  
Her opponent saw the shot coming and raised a hand as if to stop it. It was to the surprise of both that the bullet crashed through the palm of the hand before entering the shoulder. Sudden pain diverted the Cylon's attention, freeing Julia to suck in a greedy breath and regain her balance. She lunged forward to retrieve Reshan's Blade.  
  
The Sharon model reacted too quickly. Sensing Julia's intention she raised her hand and directed a wave of solid force that threw Julia backward. She crashed into one of the columns with bone-jarring power. With blood pouring from both hand and shoulder the Cylon hissed in rage and pulled out her lightsaber to strike Julia down.  
  
From across the room came the cry, "Julia!" A large ball of fire struck the Cylon in the back, setting her robes alight. The Cylon swiftly shed them, revealing the dark-colored tunic she wore below.  
  
Julia tackled the Cylon as she finished pulling the robe free, knocking the lightsaber from the Cylon's hand with the impact. The two went crashing to the hard stone floor.  
  
Miko spun away from her foe again, feeling the sting of the Gersallian's lightsaber grazing her back and leaving a burn behind. She gave a hissed cry of pain while regaining her footing. At the movement of her left arm a gust of powerful air moved forward, but her foe caught it with his own talents and kept his feet.  
  
 _He sees every attack I make before I make it, he's fast, and he's not afraid of getting burned_ , she thought, dodging another attack. _I need another way of attacking him!_  
  
There was a way, in fact, but she wasn't sure it'd work.  
  
 _Be fluid_ , she thought. _Let energy flow through me. Go around resistance. Flow_. The movements and thoughts of all her training with Julia came to her. _This is what it's for!_  
  
She brought her arms up and whipped them forward.  
  
The water from the decorative fountain and pool rushed forward. The Gersallian had no chance to dodge. He was thrown to the floor.  
  
Jubilation at Waterbending in a fight was quickly countered by remembering that it wasn't over yet. Her opponent was getting back up. But he was stunned enough that she had an opening, and she took it.  
  
Flame and air answered the movements of her arms and legs, her very will, as she threw everything she had at the man. Invisible force stopped the initial attacks. But he was at his limit, and Miko had yet to find hers. A ball of flame coated his arm and caused him to drop his weapon. As he recoiled from this strike and more, she formed a gust of air that threw him into the roof. He flopped to the ground and didn't move.  
  
Triumphant, Miko turned to the others. She drew her arms together and the water came at her call again. This time she drained both of the chamber's pools in summoning pistons of water. Her targets were taken by surprise, throwing Liara's into the far wall and Julia's into a column.  
  
Her allies recovered quickly. Liara dropped her field and struck her opponent with a stasis field followed up by a burst of dark matter that knocked him into the wall again. Julia scooped up her firearm and fired into the Cylon, a series of thundercracks that filled the air. With blood seeping from her wounded torso, the Sharon model's golden eyes rolled up into her head. She fell in place.  
  
Given the sounds of fighting outside, Julia knew their time was running out. She pulled Reshan's blade from the dead Cylon's belt and picked up Swenya's from the floor. She went to the columns by the inner door and the open aperture in the left column. She pushed Swenya's weapon in, projection side first, and did the same with Reshan's on the other end.  
  
Light poured from around the hilts, then from the columns themselves. Miko and Liara joined her in time for the doors to slide open.  
  
They all gasped in surprise.  
  
  
  
  
A few of the Brotherhood were fallen to the ground of the courtyard, but even more were coming up the steps from the mountainside. Everyone had two foes to face already, with Lucy struggling to hold Intalarai and a Cylon back from Meridina. Meridina's foes had her pinned against the side of the courtyard, unable to break through her defense but keeping her from moving. If Intalarai or another joined in, she would be overwhelmed.  
  
Robert wanted to aid them, but couldn't. He had his own foes, a Cylon Leoben and one of their clones of Lucy, to contend with. Megaera was likewise hotly engaged against the ancient Pretender and Goras.  
  
Every fiber of Lucy's being strained against her foes. Intalarai was a match for her; having a second foe meant she had to give ground, and they were pressing her up toward Meridina. She knew the intention well; Intalarai would go for the kill.  
  
She wouldn't let that happen.  
  
So she stopped. With her feet planted Lucy met their attacks, swinging and twirling and twisting as she had to, their lightsabers in such constant motion her vision was full of blue and red light. She sensed their attacks as they came and let her arms go to meet them.  
  
But the attackers were coming fast. Too fast. She would have to move, soon, or they would strike her down.  
  
To make matters worse, another group of six robed figures appeared at the top of the steps at the courtyard entrance. They ignited lightsabers.  
  
"Here!" Intalarai cried. "Over here! Kill them all!"  
  
They went to rush forward… and stopped.  
  
At that moment, they all felt it. A power filled the temple, no longer dormant, no longer sleeping. Awakened and full of purpose. The sense of it was enough to draw the attention of everyone, bringing the fight to a temporary suspension.  
  
The doors to the temple, up to this point cracked open, exploded outward.  
  
The figure that stepped out was humanoid, clad in a Gersallian robe of dark gray matched with black armor. The greater light within the temple gave the figure a bright silhouette. Under the shadows of a hood nothing was visible of the newcomer's face.  
  
All eyes went to the objects in the man's hands, the blades of Swenya and Reshan, as they came alive, blades of brilliant sapphire and amethyst color igniting into being.  
  
With the blades of Swenya and Reshan in hand, the hooded man rushed forward. The Cylons dueling Robert were his first targets. They stood their ground, weapons raised and ready.  
  
Their foe swiftly proved their superior. His blades met theirs only twice before each plunged into the Cylons' bodies. They cried as they fell.  
  
The six Brotherhood figures newly arrived rushed up to face the new foe, all while the others could only watch in surprise.  
  
Half of them never got into range. One was struck by raw force, two thrown into one another.  
  
The three on one that resulted didn't last long. The man moved with uncanny speed. Deflection, deflection, parry, thrust, and down went an enemy, over and over until all were slain.  
  
"No!" Goras screamed. " _No!_ "  
  
The man turned toward him. "You're not welcome here," his voice boomed through the courtyard. " _Get out_."  
  
Megaera ruthlessly took advantage of Goras’ distraction, bringing her lightsabre up in a stroke that brought a cry of pain to him as his off-hand hung limply by charred flesh and bone.  
  
"No!" Intalarai raised her lightsaber. "The Circle will be broken! Gersal will be ours!" She charged, her lightsaber glowing hot in her raised hands.  
  
The man's movements betrayed contempt more than concern. He caught her wild, enraged blows on his weapons once, twice… and then the purple of Reshan's Blade plunged into her heart. Her gold, darkness-tainted eyes widened in despair and disbelief as she fell, her life draining from her.  
  
With rage and pain in his voice, Goras called out, "Flee! We will find another way!" He backed away and fled, leaving the ancient Pretender to face Megaera.  
  
Some of his compatriots did the same. Others, their blood up, angry at being denied, attacked anyway. The battle resumed, but with the momentum on their side, Robert and his team quickly gained an upper hand.  
  
In the middle of the courtyard the ancient Pretender stood his ground. Megaera kept hers as well, shielding the newcomer from attack while he dispatched another Brotherhood member. “It’s been a while. She didn’t send you, she isn’t that foolish. But you…” Megaera faced her opponent, deactivating one of her blades.  
  
“You will _never_ win. In a million years you and your mistress will still be fighting us and with each battle you will get weaker and we will grow stronger,” the Pretender answered. He turned his mental powers against Megaera.  
  
Megaera did not reply, but instead met the telepathic assault with a gentle turning, and for the first time, _attacked;_ she turned into a blur of motion as the Pretender likewise blurred. But instead of two people emerging from the moment of combat, there was one person and the sectioned body of the other, the Pretender split from the top of the head down to the hips in a rough diagonal line.  
  
“In a million years,” Megaera repeated with soft melancholy in her voice, looking down at the body that collapsed into decayed strips of bone and mummified flesh. Then she deactivated her lightsabre and turned slowly to face the man who had aided them, putting down the last of his would-be killers. “We kept the faith, M’Lord,” she said, and bowed her head politely.  
  
Once all their opponents were down Robert turned toward the temple. Not to take in the man who appeared from within, but to reassure himself of what he already felt to be true: Julia was alright. He saw her standing with Miko and Liara, the former beaming with pride, and sighed in relief.  
  
Meridina was still regaining her breath, but she approached the hooded figure with trepidation and curiosity. "Who are you?" she asked gently, speaking softly in High Gersallian. "I am Meridina of the Lumentala, formerly a Knight of Swenya."  
  
"I know." The man turned the blades off and set them on his belt. He turned toward her and the others gathering behind her. His hands, freed of their weapons, came up to lower his hood. With it no longer casting his head in shadow, they could see his neck-length hair of snow and ash-color and his weathered face, bordered by a deep scar. A pair of brown-colored eyes took them in one by one.  
  
The surprise wasn't in his reply, but how it was delivered. Not in Gersallian, but in _English_.  
  
"Well, it's about time you showed up," he said, a slight grin coming to his old face. "I've only been waiting about three thousand years."  
  
Lucy's eyes widened. "You… you can't be… you're…?"  
  
"I think the name you're looking for is 'Reshan'," the old man said, the grin growing. He cast his eyes around the courtyard. "So, who's going to help me clean up this mess?"  
  
  
  
  
The _Aurora_ twisted as it slipped between two of the remaining Basestars, weapons still blazing away. Around it point-defense fire tore apart several attacking Cylon raiders while the _Koenig_ burned in on another attack run. Its weapons pummeled down the weak shields of the Basestar and exposed it to torpedo fire. The torpedoes blasted chunks out of the upper arms, severing one completely.  
  
"Shields are below ten percent, cohesion is failing."  
  
Ensign Mallory was quick to follow up on Tra'dur's report. "Armor auto-repair systems operating at full capacity."  
  
"Status on the missile bombardment?" Kaveri asked.  
  
"They're still firing, but the _Jayhawk_ 's taking them out before they can get into the atmosphere." Cat saw something on her screens. "I'm picking up energy spikes from the planet. It looks like their heavy raiders are jumping out."  
  
"I wonder if that's a good sign or a bad one," Locarno said.  
  
"We are about to find out I imagine," Kaveri replied.  
  
A few more shots were fired and the _Aurora_ 's weapons severed another arm from one of the Basestars. As they moved past Cat spoke up again. "Power spikes in the Cylon ships. They're jumping out!"  
  
One by one, the hostile red lights on the tactical display winked out.  
  
Kaveri did not let any relief show. This did not mean victory, after all. "Status of the ship?"  
  
"Damage to Decks 16 through 19 and 24 through 30, superficial," Tra'dur answered. "Shields are already regenerating to normal strength." A light appeared on her console. "We're detecting a hail from the planet's surface."  
  
"Put them on."  
  
Robert's voice crackled over the line. " _Dale to_ Aurora. _Mission accomplished. We'll be coming back up as soon as it's clear, and we'll have a passenger with us._ "  
  
Kaveri betrayed no curiosity about what he meant. "Standby for transport then. I will inform Command of our success."


	6. Chapter 6

Dormaram H continued to spin through the transtanium windows of the _Aurora_ conference lounge. Inside the command officers of the _Aurora_ and _Koenig_ , with Robert's team, were either seated or standing. Megaera remained in a corner, openly keeping herself from joining the meeting.  
  
It fell to Kaveri to relay the contents of a communique from Command. "The Cylon fleet jumped away before Admiral Maran could engage them. They appear to be withdrawing toward the frontier. The fleet is following to ensure, but it is clear their incursion is over."  
  
"It's like we thought," Jarod said. "They were there to cover this operation."  
  
"Were they tracking us then?" asked Angel. "I mean, they showed up pretty quickly."  
  
"Possibly, either through sensors or metaphysical means." Lucy shook her head. "Although I almost get the feeling they _knew_ where Reshan was."  
  
That brought a point from Tom. "If they did, why didn't they just go after the Temple before now? Why wait?"  
  
Robert noted a bemused expression on Megaera. Before he could ask what she was thinking, Cat spoke up with her voice almost squeaking with enthusiasm. "So how did Reshan survive? What's down there? I mean, _three thousand years_. How could he live that long?"  
  
"He's not been very forthcoming," Robert said wryly. That got a chuckle from Megaera, but Robert ignored that in favor of looking to Leo. "Anything from your medical scans?"  
  
"He wasn't my most cooperative patient, but he did let me get some medical data. From all I've seen, he's a perfectly healthy elderly male Human. In the upper percentile of health, actually. No sign of any disorders or conditions related to age, great physical condition, honestly the only sign anything's ever been wrong with him is the scar tissue from old wounds."  
  
"You mean like his face."  
  
"Exactly." Leo shrugged. "I offered cosmetic procedures but he turned them down."  
  
"Where is our guest now?" Kaveri asked.  
  
"In assigned quarters on Deck 6, near mine," Robert replied. "He said he wanted to read up on the Multiverse before we talked. I could tell he wasn't interested in attending a meeting with us, or any other debriefing."  
  
"I have reported his presence to Command. I expect further questions to come. In the meantime, we are due to remain on station until relieved by a Gersallian fleet squadron," Kaveri said. "The Interdependency government is going to re-evaluate Domaram H's status for the time being."  
  
"There's still a species down there that doesn't meet contact requirements," said Julia.  
  
"True. A duck-blind of some sort may be employed to watch over the Temple and avoid native issues. Either way, until we receive clearance to depart, we will finish repairs and maintain vigil. You are all dismissed. But I would like to speak to Captain Andreys."  
  
A number of sympathetic looks went toward Julia as the group dispersed from their places. Robert and Lucy went over to join Megaera in going down the far lift, returning them to the lower decks, while the others headed toward the bridge.  
  
From her seat along the side, Julia waited quietly for Kaveri to explain.  
  
"From what has been said, you may have been the difference between victory and defeat in this matter," Kaveri said softly, sounding more like an approving grandmother than anything else.  
  
"Maybe. We all worked together," Julia answered.  
  
"I thought you should know that Command relayed a communication from New Liberty. A Doctor Schneider wishes to speak to you."  
  
Julia pursed her lips and nodded. "I was due for a session a couple days ago. To judge if I was ready to return to duty."  
  
"You have extenuating circumstances."  
  
"That won't be enough if she's working for Davies," Julia answered. "He wants me off the ship. He wants us all off the ship. And he knows removing me will begin that process. He can maneuver one of his people to be in command and drive the others off."  
  
Kaveri nodded stiffly. "I can tell he has a very negative view on you and your crew. I can understand having concerns about your military bearing and the discipline of your ship, but your actions and accomplishments should speak for themselves."  
  
"It has to do with Meridina, with the metaphysical stuff. He doesn't trust the Gersallians, or Robert and Lucy for that matter." She shook her head. "He doesn't trust telepaths either."  
  
"I am familiar with the kind. They value their mental independence, and their trust in their own thinking." Kaveri straightened in the chair. "Either way, I wish you the best with Doctor Schneider. Have faith that your deeds will speak for themselves."  
  
"Thank you, Captain." Julia returned her grin. "Either way, hopefully you'll be enjoying New Year's with your wife."  
  
Kaveri looked wry, as if she were not sure to count on anything at this point. "Hopefully."  
  
  
  
  
After the talk Julia returned to her guest quarters. There was no point in delaying the matter. It was time to see how things would go with Schneider.  
  
She put on her uniform and replicated a cup of tea to soothe her nerves, reminding herself she still needed to see about getting a replicator pattern for the tea that Fire Lord Daizon's people served. Once she felt ready, she went to the desk and activated the ship's comm systems.  
  
After a couple minutes of the call routing through the Alliance's interuniversal comm network, the image of Dr. Gertrude Schneider appeared on the screen. The silver-haired woman smiled politely at her. The window behind her showed a starlit night sky. " _Captain, it's good to hear from you. I was worried when I heard about the attack._ "  
  
"Thank you, Doctor," Julia answered politely. "I'm sorry I couldn't get ahold of you before now. I've been indisposed on another matter."  
  
" _So I've heard. Related to the attack?_ "  
  
"Somewhat, yes. I'm afraid that's all I can say."  
  
" _Of course._ " Schneider settled her hands on her desk. " _You seem to have gone through this experience quite well._ "  
  
"I've been in danger before," Julia answered. "It's part of the life."  
  
" _So it is._ "  
  
"I don't know when I'll be back to New Liberty, maybe in a few days." Julia settled herself to try and keep her heart from beating too hard. "Unless you've made a decision?"  
  
" _Ah. To this point then._ " Schneider nodded. " _I won't keep you in suspense any longer, Captain. I have made my determination as to your suitability._ "  
  
"And?" Julia struggled to keep any impatience from her voice. "What was your finding?"  
  
" _That you are cleared to return to your command, of course._ "  
  
The relief she felt couldn't be hidden. Hearing those words, it felt like the world had finally righted itself under her feet. "Thank you," she said, grinning widely as she spoke.  
  
" _I am owed no thanks_." A somber tone filled the older woman's voice. " _To be truthful, I haven't been my best with you, Captain._ "  
  
"Oh?"  
  
" _You were right before. My interviews with you, I wasn't conducting them as I normally would. I wasn't given the chance to pursue a proper therapeutic interaction with you._ "  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked. "Are you saying something was interfering?"  
  
" _I am not saying anything of the sort. Only what I must." Schneider shook her head. "What matters for you is that my determination is made. It's time you got back to your ship, Captain. The official word should come in soon. Goodbye_."  
  
Julia wanted to ask her more, but she knew it wouldn't matter. Schneider wouldn't continue the conversation, possibly couldn't without risking further problems. "Goodbye, Doctor," she said.  
  
Her first impulse with the call over was to celebrate. Who to celebrate with was another matter. Most of her friends were busy with their duties after the battle, even Robert. Repairs, reports, it all occupied their time, and it wouldn't be right to delay that work.  
  
There was, at least, one other person who would be available.  
  
That was what led her, about ten minutes later, onto one of the holodecks. The inside was a simple park landscape program with a stream and a lake surrounded by trees and grass. Miko, wearing a red and gold set of training clothes, stood at the side of the stream practicing her forms. The water moved in line with her arms, mostly, although it didn't quite go as far as her movements. "You're improving," Julia said.  
  
Miko stopped and turned. She grinned and nodded. "I am, Sifu Julia. Thanks to you."  
  
"No need for the titles right now," Julia said. "I'm not here to be your trainer. I just got some good news and I wanted someone to celebrate it with."  
  
Miko's eyes widened, more out of happiness than surprise. "They reinstated you?"  
  
She nodded once. "She cleared me to go back to duty. I should get the orders soon."  
  
"That's wonderful news! I'm so happy for you!" Miko came up and embraced her in congratulations.  
  
"How are you doing? That was a tough fight," Julia remarked. "You helped turn it our way."  
  
"It's what I was meant to do," Miko said. "I'm just glad I helped that much."  
  
"How's the Waterbending coming? Are the forms working?"  
  
"Better now. I've still got some training work to do. I'm still feeling my way through this." Miko's grin turned a little pensive. "I guess it came just in time, if you're going to be back on duty."  
  
"Yeah. But if you want, I can see about keeping you aboard for a little while. We can continue working on your style when I'm not on watch."  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
Julia nodded. A serious expression crossed her face. "It could be dangerous. I've got no idea what missions they might call us on, and any day we could end up at war with the Dominion."  
  
"If that happens, it happens, but you've done more for me learning Waterbending than anyone else," Miko insisted. "You've helped me grasp what this art is. I think I can learn a lot more from you."  
  
"Well, we'll see where this goes." Julia gestured to the door. "But right now, I'd like to head to the Lookout and celebrate the news. Interested?"  
  
The smile on Miko's face was her answer.  
  
  
  
  
By the next morning the news was already cross the ship. Captain Andreys was cleared for duty and would likely resume command after Christmas. Everything was returning to normal for them.  
  
Cat received other news, and that was why she went to Deck 6 at the earliest opportunity. She found Liara in her guest quarters using the library computer to examine images of a set of ruins.  
  
Liara turned from the screen. "Any news on an excavation to that temple?"  
  
"Yeah, but not good news." Cat shook her head. "The Gersallian government's refusing to allow an excavation. They're worried that it won't be possible to hide it from the planet's natives."  
  
"They have a point. We ran into a couple of local hunters during our climb up the mountain."  
  
"Yeah, but with that Reshan guy awake, we could just turn off the dampening field and beam right in. They wouldn't even see us." Cat flopped into the nearby chair. "And that's something else. I mean, this guy is supposed to be from three thousand years ago. Think of all the knowledge he has on this universe from that era. And I know he's not an artifact or anything, but I'm not even being allowed to ask him for an interview yet."  
  
"Maybe that'll change." Liara smiled at her. "You didn't come here just to complain about this to me, did you?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, oh! No, not at all." Cat giggled and shook her head. "No, I've actually got really good news." She pulled a digital tablet out of her uniform jacket. "Here!"  
  
Liara took it. Her smile grew as she read the words. "I've been approved to serve as a civilian scientist?"  
  
"Yes! And we've got an open spot on the _Aurora_ for a xenoarchaeologist!" Cat clapped her hands. "Are you interested?"  
  
"Of course," Liara insisted.  
  
"I'll file the paperwork then, and we'll have to introduce you to the other civilian staff." Cat's grin was infectious as she stood. "Welcome aboard, Doctor T'Soni!"  
  
  
  
  
After Cat left, Liara turned back to the displays before her. This was what she'd wanted, and now that she had it, she considered all the things she needed to do. She'd have to inform Feron, obviously. Arrange for her things to be delivered or put in storage.  
  
It was all worth it as a chance to put the events of the last several months behind her and start over fresh.  
  
 _And maybe find a way to soothe my conscience_ , she thought to herself. _I should have told them about Shepard. About what I've done. What's being done. They deserve to know_.  
  
But she couldn't tell. That was made clear to her. All she could do was remain silent, and wait to see if it was all for nothing.  
  
  
  
  
Across Deck 6, another meeting was taking place, as Reshan sat back on the couch in his assigned guest quarters. "You're still uncertain about this, aren't you?" he asked his visitor.  
  
Megaera's head shifted, as if she was looking him eye to eye.  
  
"I know what's under that head wrap," Reshan remarked. "What's the point in wearing it with me?"  
  
"Habit," she replied. "It's our way, you know that, and I am using it instead of sunglasses to protect White’s identity, she’s helping them for whatever reason right now."  
  
"Right. You don't want anyone to see what's under there. And I suppose I can’t complain if you’re still friends with White." He sipped at some water.  
  
She reached off and took the wrap off, wincing at even the dim light of the room. “Does it make me more honest that you can see my eyes? I sort of like the challenge of fighting blind.”  
  
He honored her gesture and didn’t flinch at the hideous red pits that were strangely far worse than Tisiphone’s glowing red eyes. Tisiphone’s looked evil; Megaera’s looked like they would drive you insane if you looked at them too long. “I didn’t mind. The Miralukan look suited you.”  
  
“Thank you.” She promptly started to wrap them back up. “I prefer it to contacts.” He could easily tell, though, that she was still upset.  
  
"So what's bothering you? It's all going according to plan, isn't it? Is your mistress still that skeptical?"  
  
"You know how she feels about these matters," said Megaera.  
  
"Our old Time Lord friend made clear to her how it'd work." Reshan smirked. "Does she still call him 'the useless fop'?"  
  
"He is. And the Doctor has his own problems in his own cosmos to worry about. He's not always reliable in that way."  
  
"True. But he's going to be there when it counts. And it doesn't change what I said. This is working out."  
  
Megaera shook her head. "They're not ready, M'lord. They don't have the skill. The power. They don't even understand the threat."  
  
"We can fix that." Reshan set his glass on the table and fixed a stare at her. "The important thing is your mistress' intention. I'm no fool, she has her own agenda in all things."  
  
"Her agenda, as you call it, remains unchanged on one key point; fighting the Darkness in all of its forms, and if possible, ending the threat. Whatever she thinks of the Circle, she will see it through to the end."  
  
"And afterward?"  
  
Megaera shrugged. "Who can say?"  
  
"What of your… 'teacher'?" He almost snarled the word. "What does that creature want?"  
  
"What any Sith wants, M'lord. Power."  
  
"And you?"  
  
The answer came swiftly. "Revenge. Three thousand years, a million, it doesn’t matter. I want to visit on the Darkness what they visited on us. Aeons may pass, and if they remain, my will to live will endure, all for to see the end of them.”  
  
"Not the most laudable of goals. But I'm familiar with it, and I can work with that."  
  
"There is still the matter of the so-called Dawn-Bearers. They’re still a _disaster._ Swenya was head and shoulders above them."  
  
"Maybe they're not ready yet. But they will be." He leaned forward. "I'll see to that, personally."  
  
Megaera bowed her head. “Use me as a foil then, M’lord. You have the rare chance to train them against a Dark Jedi who will not take advantage of it to kill them or taint them. We fought together in the worst war that has ever been, you know my measure, I will not do anything to jeopardize the Circle or my vengeance.”  
  
That brought a moment of silence from the old man. "I think I may just take you up on that." He grinned slightly. "And if I have their measure correctly, they may just provide you the vengeance you seek."  
  
  
  
  
  
 _Ship's Log: 25 December 2643 AST; ASV Aurora. Captain Kaveri Varma recording. It is with pleasure that I record our arrival at Tira this morning at 0448 New Liberty time. This is to be my last official status log as Captain of the Aurora. It has been an interesting tour and will serve well as an end to my official career. I look forward to turning command over to Captain Andreys tomorrow and beginning my retirement.  
  
In the meantime, the _Aurora _crew is commencing Christmas celebrations, and later in the day we will be transporting down for a special occasion concerning an invitation my wife gave them after the Tira Crisis._  
  
Christmas festivities aboard ship were joined by an unseasonal event: a baseball game.  
  
Aboard the ship, in the Lookout and elsewhere, those remaining on the ship had access to holovid transmissions of the game, while down on Tira the command crews of the _Aurora_ and _Koenig_ were assembled at a stadium with a baseball diamond set up on the field. Local Dilgar residents, primarily Eden and Rohrican settlers to the northern islands, made up the majority of the crowd, but an entire section was given over to the _Aurora_ officers and crew who came to attend.  
  
The _Aurora_ and _Koenig_ crews formed one of the teams playing on the diamond, the crew of the Dilgar flagship _Magaratha_ the other team. The uniforms were made to conform to the 1903 edition rules of the game, with some reasonable adaptations, and the equipment was likewise fit to that ruleset. The Dilgar wore pinstripe suits in gray colors while the _Aurora_ and _Koenig_ crews employed blue uniforms with a stylized dawn set against the shape of the _Koenig_ on the left breast.  
  
The Dilgar were up to bat. Zack was pitching for the Alliance team. His tactical officer April Sherlily was at shortstop, and Tom was at the plate as catcher. Angel was at first base, Locarno in the right outfield, and the other positions were taken up by various officers and crew selected by Meridina and Zack. Others were in the bullpen as reserve players.  
  
In the seating behind home plate, Shai'jhur and Kaveri were reunited, seated side by side. Julia and Robert were beside them with Lucy, Talara, Jarod, Tra'dur, and Leo among them. On the other side sat Governor Ari'shan and some of his family. Bet'tir was seated behind the First Couple of the Union with Shai'jhur's own Mha'dorn bodyguard, and her second youngest daughter, Sai’jhur, who was studying at the war college. Nearby a mobile replicator unit stood ready to provide them with any food they desired while additional choice was provided by the concession workers plying snacks (mostly meat foods) all along the stands.  
  
It was the bottom of the fourth inning. The Dilgar had a slight lead, four runs to three, and two outs, with a runner on second. The batter coming up was one of the better Dilgar batters, being responsible for two of the scored runs so far. "It would seem your Commander Carrey is having difficulty with Kan'jar," Shai'jhur noted teasingly.  
  
"Give him time," Julia answered, grinning. "Zack's still getting warmed up."  
  
Everyone went silent as Zack threw a pitch. It went slightly off-center, on the border of the strike zone, but Kan'jar swung anyway and missed. The Dilgar umpire called it a strike as Tom caught the pitch and threw it back.  
  
Receiving the ball again, Zack started idly tossing the ball into the air with his right arm, as if priming himself for the next pitch.  
  
“Shouldn’t the pitching be faster?” Pei’shan asked with a pout. “They’re really drawing this out.”  
  
"That's not the way of the game," Robert said softly. "This is a more leisurely game. You take your time."  
  
"No, I'm with her." Lucy chuckled. "This game takes too long."  
  
Robert shot a sardonic glance her way, which she answered with her tongue stuck out.  
  
"Was that a strike?" Talara asked. "How? I thought it had to be hittable, it didn't look hittable."  
  
"He still swung for it," Julia answered. "Even if it should've been a ball, it's a strike if you go for it."  
  
Zack spun up to throw his next pitch. Just as he did, the Dilgar on second base took off. The pitch sailed through the air and went low in the center. Kan'jar swung again and missed.  
  
The moment Tom had the ball he threw it to third base, where a Human man, one of the petty officers, was waiting. He caught it and brought it low to tag the Dilgar runner just as the runner's foot touched the base. The third base umpire swept his arms to gesture the runner as safe.  
  
"Your team's very aggressive," Leo said to Shai'jhur.  
  
"I should hope so!" she answered enthusiastically. "Now let us see if Kan'jar can bring another run in."  
  
Zack twirled the ball in his hand for a moment and looked up at Tira's bright blue sky. Whether it was in prayer or another gesture, none could see. Once his eyes came back down he tugged at the visor of his cap and nodded.  
  
The next pitch flew.  
  
Everything happened in an instant. The runner at third exploded for home. The ball sailed toward home plate, a low fastball. The burly Dilgar swung—  
  
— _crack_ —  
  
—and the ball skittered into the ground as Zack rushed forward from the mount. He caught the ball with his left hand mitt, transferred it to his right hand in less than a second, and threw it forward. Tom caught it and thrust his mitt toward the ground, tagging the Dilgar runner in the leg just as his foot extended for home.  
  
For a second the entire stadium waited for the ruling.  
  
The Dilgar umpire drew back a closed fist and growled " _Out!_ "  
  
The crowd exploded. Disappointment from some, but from many, appreciation.  
  
"And on into the fifth inning," Jarod said, grinning.  
  
“And see, our umpires are being very fair!” Sai’jhur exclaimed. “Nah’dur would want them to help us win.”  
  
Shai’jhur groaned softly. “Don’t tease your sister in front of others, Sai.”  
  
"I'm just glad to see Zack play again." Robert had a wistful expression. He thought of the dream world he'd been in over the previous Christmas, a dreamworld where his friend had reached the majors as he'd dreamed. "It was his thing."  
  
Shai’jhur returned to smiling, and put an arm around her wife. “I am glad we all have a little bit of peace today, Captain.”  
  
  
  
  
With the game and the post-game Christmas meal over, Robert joined Julia in her temporary guest quarters. "So, going to enjoy your last night of freedom?" he asked.  
  
She grinned at him. "Well, I do have a pile of reports to go over to get back on track. I figured I'd get to that."  
  
"Back to being Miss Responsibility, then." He grinned at her.  
  
"And you're still looking like you should be," she teased, tapping at his hairless chin. "Things really are back to normal, I guess. Given how crazy this year's been, it's about time."  
  
"I know it feels like the year's gone on forever." Robert followed her to the couch and sat beside her. "But at least it's ending the right way. We're here, together. All of us."  
  
"And we're not rebuilding the ship in drydock again," Julia laughed.  
  
He chuckled in agreement. "Yeah. And I'm not comatose and dreaming of another world this time."  
  
"Yeah." Julia let out a small sigh. "I wish I could say next year will go smoother. But it's not going to, is it?"  
  
"Are you asking my opinion, or for me to tell the future?"  
  
"Either would work."  
  
"Fair enough." Robert shook his head. "Seeing Reshan, meeting him… it puts things in perspective, I guess. This whole Multiverse thing, it's gotten more complicated than it's ever been." He laughed at himself. "Which is saying something since it's _always_ been complicated."  
  
"We just never let ourselves see it. We were too busy trying to be heroes."  
  
"Some would say we still are." Robert clapped her on the shoulder. "You're certainly one."  
  
"Ha! Coming from the White Knight himself!" She giggled at him. "That's a high compliment."  
  
"It's meant to be one," he assured her. Despite the humor a somber feeling came over him. "Whatever this Circle is, we haven't finished with it yet, and the Cylons and Brotherhood still want to break it. We're going to have more fighting on our hands. A lot more, I think."  
  
"Yeah." She nodded. "But we'll be ready when it comes. Just like with any challenge."  
  
"We'll face it together," he agreed whole-heartedly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tag**  
  
  
The Lookout was packed and the tables moved out of the way to allow for the ceremony taking place. A host of attendees went quiet when Meridina called out, "Attention to orders."  
  
Clad in Stellar Navy dress whites, Julia and Kaveri looked toward one another. Kaveri brought up a digital reader. "To Captain Kaveri Varma, Commanding Officer _Starship Aurora_ , 26 December 2643 Alliance Standard Time," she began, reading from the display. "You are hereby requested and required to relinquish command of your vessel to Captain Julia Andreys as of this date. Signed, Admiral Tashan Tiyari, Alliance Stellar Navy Personnel Command." Kaveri lowered the reader and faced Julia. "Computer, this is Captain Kaveri Varma. Transfer all command functions to Captain Julia Andreys, authorization Bravo-Delta-Zulu-Six."  
  
" _Code recognized._ ASV Aurora _is now under the command of Captain Julia Andreys._ "  
  
Julia extended her hand to Kaveri. "Captain Varma, I relieve you, ma'am. Enjoy your retirement."  
  
"I stand relieved. Thank you, Captain Andreys. I wish you and your crew the best." She glanced their way as they applauded at the conclusion of the ceremony. "They are not the conventional crew I am used to, but they are a good one, and I am proud to have been their Captain."  
  
"I'm thankful they had you during my absence, Captain."  
  
Julia could say no more for the moment as the others were coming up to shake hands. Cat, as expected, went for the hug with Julia while her sister shook Kaveri's hand. "I admit I didn't know how it'd go with you, Captain," Angel said. "But I'm glad to have had you."  
  
"And to think I just got finished with the protocols for the new ship running status system," Jarod said, taking her hand next.  
  
Overhearing that while shaking Mister Scott's hand, Julia said, "Well, I won't let it go to waste, Jarod. Splitting crew operating status from ship readiness will help with flexibility and long alerts."  
  
"Aye. It'll let th' crew have down time without compromisin' ship safety," Scotty agreed while moving on to Kaveri. She accepted his hand. "Captain, thank ye for th' honor of servin' with ye."  
  
"The honor was mine, Mister Scott. Your reputation preceded you greatly."  
  
When it was Cat's turn to give Kaveri a goodbye, she started with an audible, "I hope you enjoy your retirement, Captain" before lowering her voice and pulling a little closer. "Thank you for listening to me. It helped."  
  
Kaveri nodded once in understanding. "It will remain between us, Commander Delgado. I would give you some advice, however."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Among family, a shared burden is easy to carry. This is your family, and they are strong enough to handle it."  
  
Cat swallowed and nodded. "I… I see. I'll think about it."  
  
"That is all I ask."  
  
  
  
  
The ship stayed at Tira through the week, finishing remaining repairs at the new fleet station in orbit and seeing parties visit the planet below. Zack and the joint team followed up on their game with the _Magaratha_ crew by holding a couple of extra exhibition matches with other local teams.  
  
Now the time had come to depart, as the new year was coming in. The command crews of both ships gathered on the bridge with Robert and his team in attendance. Everyone was in their place, with Julia back in the command seat and wearing the uniform as if nothing had happened.  
  
This was untrue, of course. Much had happened. They'd faced another challenge and overcome it; more to the point, they knew even more would be coming their way.  
  
Ruminating on that, Julia spoke up. "You know, this new year is the best year we've had since '41. We're not in dry dock. Nobody's in a coma. We're all here, together."  
  
"You might want to be careful about that, Julia," Zack remarked. "We've still got a few hours to go. You're asking for a space wedgie to swallow us and deposit us in some alternate dimension we have to fight our way out of."  
  
That brought chuckles to the assembled. Julia joined them, grinning. "And I'd feel sorry for whatever brought is into that wedgie," she said, with applause as an answer to join the laughs. She straightened her head to look to the bow of the ship, where the holo-viewer showed the oceanic world of Tira spinning on below them. "Mister Locarno, we're due for a week's patrol tour of the Union. Set a course to our first patrol point and take us out."  
  
"Aye ma'am," Locarno answered. "Breaking orbit now, getting departure vector from planetary traffic control."  
  
The _Starship Aurora_ gently pulled away from the planet she'd once fought so hard to save. She cleared the orbital space and warped away in a burst of light.  
  
  
  
After everyone split up, Robert and Julia headed to her office with Megaera beside them. Once they were securely inside Robert turned to her. "I've been meaning to ask about your intentions," he said. "With Reshan released from stasis, is your job here over?"  
  
"No," she answered matter-of-factly. Even with the headwrap covering her eyes, Robert felt like she was staring intently at him. "Until the Circle is completed, I will remain. My Mistress' orders are clear."  
  
Robert nodded once and restrained himself from sighing. He could sense Julia was not pleased to hear it. But he also knew, even without sensing her intent, that she would dog their steps if asked to leave the _Aurora_. Her ship would always be right behind them, and that might cause all manner of trouble. "Well, I can keep you on my team officially and get you quarters. But we're going to have to be careful about this." Even as he spoke he felt Julia's open annoyance. "After the Citadel you became known to a lot of intelligence services."  
  
"The Circle is my only concern, Captain, not whatever petty politicking your Alliance engages in. You can trust in my discretion." A sly grin formed on her face. "It's not like we don't have this technology ourselves, after all."  
  
"Right." Julia sighed. "I'll make your quarter assignment permanent for the time being, then. But you're not to enter engineering or any other restricted space on the ship without a command level officer present. I'm afraid I have to insist."  
  
"I understand perfectly well, Captain. I will not provide you or your security detachments any embarrassment." The grin didn't disappear from her face. "Is that all, or must I sign a secrecy oath as well?"  
  
"That's not necessary," Julia said. "Welcome to the _Aurora_ , Megaera."  
  
After nodding in acknowledgement, she left.  
  
Julia's eyes immediately went to Robert. "This isn't going to go over well, Rob. You have to know that."  
  
"She helped us, Julia. I can vouch for her to Maran, and he'll back the play."  
  
"NEUROM's a long-term threat to the Alliance. Whatever this Circle thing is, once it's handled, she's probably going to be our enemy again."  
  
"Maybe. Maybe not. Right now, I think we'll need her."  
  
"You're probably right." Julia's eyes lowered. "But I just know she's going to be trouble at some point."  
  
  
  
  
Robert's plans to turn in right after the stroke of midnight ended when his omnitool went off. A message appeared on the screen.  
  
 _We must speak_ \- _Reshan_  
  
Given the reclusiveness the man had shown since coming aboard, Robert felt it was high time they talked. He had a lot of questions that needed answers. He ventured out into the Deck 6 corridors and made his way aft toward Reshan's assigned quarters.  
  
On the way he was met by Lucy and Gina. Meridina joined them at a corridor junction with a turbolift door. Talara rushed up as they got to Reshan's door. With all of them together Robert tapped the chime. "We're here."  
  
The door slid open. They entered the quarters and found Reshan waiting for them, clad in his gray robe over a Gersallian tunic and pants of light color. "So, what's this about?" Robert asked.  
  
"And you do know it's the end of the day for us, right? It's almost the middle of the night," added Lucy.  
  
"I'm aware. But now that I've learned what I need to about the Multiverse, it's time we spoke about what's coming."  
  
"I assume you mean the Circle?" Meridina asked. "And our purpose regarding it?"  
  
"Yes. Waking me from stasis fulfills part of the Circle, but only part of it. The Circle hasn't been closed yet, and the Brotherhood and the Pretenders will stop at nothing to break it."  
  
"So what is this 'Circle'?" Lucy demanded. "The lady with the hand-torturing box and Mr. Enigma Hank wouldn't say word one about it, not a damn thing."  
  
By the time she was finished with that sentence, Reshan was chortling. "Very descriptive ways to speak of the Endless and Sidney Hank, I grant you," Reshan remarked. "Very fitting too. She loves that box test far too much."  
  
Lucy folded her arms. "I get the feeling you're not going to tell us anything about it either."  
  
"I think I like you," he said. "But we can banter later. I _can't_ tell you what it is, Lucilla. If any of you learn what the Circle actually is, what it entails, the knowledge itself will break the Circle." His bemused expression faded away, replaced by a dour frown. "And the Darkness will overrun the Multiverse."  
  
Each of them could feel the sincerity in that statement, as much as they disliked it. And each sensed the others' own understanding. "Okay, so you can't tell us about it," Robert said. "We'll accept that for the time being. If you're not going to tell us what it is, why did you want to see us?"  
  
Reshan didn't immediately answer. He seemed to consider the quarters for a moment. ""I have studied your accomplishments since you found that Darglan Facility," he began. "They are significant, and it bodes well for the Multiverse that such people as you began this new era. But there is much to be done. The integrity of everything you know and hold dear is at stake and you must be ready for the challenges that lie ahead of you."  
  
"We've faced a lot of challenges so far," Lucy pointed out.  
  
"None like this, Lucilla, not a one like this," he answered. "Had Megaera not been at the temple, that Pretender would've killed every single one of you. You have little idea of what it takes to face those creatures, or to beat them. Not yet, anyway." He nodded to them. "As of now, you are my students, and I will train you to use your potential to the fullest. I'll make you ready for what's to come."  
  
"So you're going to school us all? Just like that, huh?" Lucy snapped her fingers. "I love how you assume we'll agree."  
  
A smirk formed on the old man's face. "And I love how you're pretending you're not going to sign right up. You know something of the stakes, all of you, and it's up to me to make you ready for them. Oh, you're in on this, you wouldn't be on this ship if you were the type to back out now."  
  
They glanced at each other. "Crap," Lucy sighed. "More standing on our heads time."  
  
"Oh, what a sweet summer child," Reshan chuckled. "You really think it'll be that _easy_?" He glanced to Meridina next. "Go ahead and speak up for everyone, Meridina. I can sense you've got a question. And yes, I know you're the second-in-command of the ship, we'll train around that."  
  
"I expected as much," she replied. Meridina kept her voice level, as if she still wasn't trying to adjust to the idea that Swenya's storied mentor was this acerbic, snarky old man. "I don't have a question so much as… a concern." She leveled her eyes toward his. "Much of what we've learned, the Order Council kept secret. Some secrets were so great I doubt even they knew the truth. Your book makes clear the conventional histories are inaccurate, even outright wrong. Even Swenya's teachings… she was trained by you, but while she stood for Light, I can sense the Dark in you as well. What are you, truly? What is the truth of Reshan?"  
  
His expression turned thoughtful. Robert felt melancholy surge through the old man. "I understand your concerns, Meridina of the Lumantala," Reshan said softly. "To protect the Circle, fictions had to be told. Choices taken. The truth had to be protected lest it ruin everything. It is not what I would have preferred, but it was made clear that it was the only safe way to make the Circle work."  
  
"But if you're worried about Swenya, about who she really was, don't be," he insisted. "I've read what your people know of her. Whatever minor facts or details are missing, the essence is there, the truth. Swenya is precisely what your histories say she was." The melancholy seeped into his voice and a certain sadness crept into his eyes. "She was my greatest student, the best of all the students or followers I ever had. How I miss her." He sighed. "She forged her own path toward the light, but without becoming arrogant and disdainful of those who walked in darkness, a common error for many who take that path." He showed no signs of sensing Meridina's discomfort, given she was thinking of her conversation with Megaera. "Whatever she felt about that power, she recognized it did not lead to irredeemable evil. I like to think she learned that from me. And as for myself..."  
  
As the others waited for him to continue, a wry chuckle came from his throat. "Oh, I could write volumes about the turns of my life, Meridina. My true biography would be far larger and stranger than that book I left for you, and all of those pleasant lies in it. The truth is, Reshan isn't my name. It's just another of the many names I've taken over my life. It's the one with the best history, at least."  
  
"If Reshan is not your name, then what is?" Talara asked.  
  
He grinned. "That depends on who you ask." His smile quietly gave way to a thoughtful, almost mournful expression. "Given the circumstances, though, I'll share the name that shaped me. Made me who I am, and the name on all of the many histories undoubtedly written about me in my home universe." His eyes swept over their faces, keeping their attention. "I am Revan, formerly a Master of the Jedi Order and once a Dark Lord of the Sith."  
  
Talara spoke up. "Jedi? Sith? What do you mean?"  
  
"I'll explain, in due time," he answered. "For now, know that in my life I have walked the paths of light and darkness, and starting tomorrow, I'll teach you everything I've learned."  
  
Robert met his intense eyes. "Even darkness?"  
  
" _Especially_ darkness," Revan answered, his voice now almost youthful from the iron tone of the words. "You'll need to know the power of darkness in order to fight it, if we're to bring everything full circle."


End file.
